


You are wanted: Jyn & Cassian College story

by mollyofavalon



Series: Erso & Andor [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Best Friends, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Latino Character, M/M, Military, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyofavalon/pseuds/mollyofavalon
Summary: “Hola Leia. Jyn.” Cassian said in his low quiet tone. The sound of her name coming from him moved through her ear like a soft guitar. Jyn opened her eyes. Not motioning to him, but watching him avoid Leia’s excitiable energy. He glanced at her and she gave smirk in return. Cassian Andor was one of the most elusive people on campus. He was from Mexico, so his accent was full of mystery like his dark eyes. Jyn didn’t want to admit how attractive he was, but once everyone else did it was hard not to. He always looked like he had stubble on his chin. His dark hair was a black mess that he was constantly pushing back. He was lean, but obviously muscular. The soccer team was not shy about running around the fields shirtless during practice. But there was something else behind his eyes. Jyn assumed it was something to do with his past in the military but she never wanted to pry.Jyn is trying to get through school, when she develops feelings with one of her brother's friends. Cassian is just at enthralled with the brilliant woman.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Series: Erso & Andor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651141
Comments: 41
Kudos: 86





	1. Notice

_It was a cold dark room, everything seemed bigger than it was. There was beeping and it smelled like bleach. There was a small window that provided any light. He was curled into himself into a chair. His was staring down at his shoelaces, that were untied. He didn’t feel like tying them. Voices in a strange language were talking behind the door with the window. “Mama?” He said to the door. The voices stopped. “MAMA!” He suddenly yelled……………. ___

__Cassian woke with sweat running down his face. The door to his room came open. “Cassian. You were yelling in your sleep again.” Kay said simply. Although Kay’s tone sounded angry, some concern was behind his thick glasses. Cassian rubbed his hand through his hair as he looked at his friend. “Yeah, sorry.” He muttered rubbing his face. Cassian threw his covers aside and stalked into the living room. “Cassian, your doctor-” Kay started but Cassian groaned loudly and went to get a glass of water. “Your doctor gave you the medications for a reason. Statiscally, the benefits of this type of medication with your condition outweigh many of the side effects 20 to 1.”  
“I really don’t need the odds right now Kay.” Cassian mumbled taking a long sip of water. It hurt going down his sore throat but it relieved some of the pain in his head. “Getting no sleep gives you a higher percentage of needing more medical attention-” Kay started to ramble again pushing his glasses against his long nose. Cassian groaned loudly again. “What time is it?” Cassian asked heading back to his room for his phone. Kay tapped his waterproof, perfectly accurate swiss watch. “2:38 am.” Kay said. He was right when Cassian clutched his phone from his bed stand. “Well see, I can get at least 4 more hours if I go back to bed now.” Cassian shrugged and started to get back into bed, launching Netflix on his phone. Kay tapped his foot against the floor and crossed his arms across his chest. He saw the medicine bottle unopened on Cassian’s dresser. “Take one.” Kay said throwing them at Cassian. Cassian caught the bottle without looking up at Kay. “Kay.”  
“Take them or I will sit here all night and tell you the statistical party data of every political campaign since President Thomas Jefferson.” Kay said. Cassian groaned and popped open the bottle. He hated medicine. It reminded him too much of the things he saw as a child. The capsules they would hand his mother, how she got extra since she was pregnant. The greasy men that would cut open the lining of bags and flatten them out the packages into them.  
But he stared at these pills. They were much different. They were tiny and blue, they were supposed to go under the tongue to dissolve instead of swallowing.  
Without letting his mind wander further, Cassian popped one of the pills under his tongue. Kay stood and watched until he was such it had dissolved. “Open.” Kay commanded.  
“Don’t trust me?”  
“Psychiatric patients are 65% more likely to lie about taking pills than patients with other ailments.”  
“Ok ok.” Cassian opened his mouth and moved around his tongue for Kay to see that the pill was gone. Kay huffed a sigh of approval. He was not the most compassionate, depending on data. But he took a moment to look back at Cassian. “Are you going to be ok tonight?” Kay asked, hoping Cass wouldn’t suddenly want to talk about everything.  
“Yeah man, just bad dreams.” Cassian mumbled looking down at his hands. Kay nodded and went back to his room.  
Cassian laid back on his bed thinking of the hands he kept grasping. He hoped he could stop having that dream. He pushed himself back into his regular position on the small dorm bed, he flipped through Netflix trying to find something to lull him to sleep but before he was satisfied with a show, the meds had kicked in and he slept a dreamless 4 hours. _ _

__

______________________________________________________________  
7 am was the only time of day Baze Malbus would tolerate the women’s track and field team at University of Yavin. He said that it was before they had time to fill their bodies with a bunch of calories and their muscles were still partly relaxed from sleep, all circumstances that would help their performance. He started every morning with a variety of different exercises, crunches, lunges, push ups, pull ups etc. Jyn Erso was one of his top sophomore students for cross country, she pushed through harder than the other the others, Malbus knew this was because he and his husband were her host family at the university. So he gave into what he thought she wanted and would push her harder, recommending new stretches and ways of improving her time. She was never distracted, when she ran it was like she was angry at the ground with every beat of her feet hitting the ground, angry at the wind- like she thought it was holding her back. She only listened to angry metal music when she trained to force more of those emotions.  
Her best friend Leia was almost as good as her, but not as angry. Leia was annoyingly competitive. She got Jyn to run faster with quick witted jokes and teasing. Leia just ran because she was good at it, she liked having the control and felt free, opting for fun hip hop type music when she would do sprint training.  
This particular morning, the forecast didn’t lie when it said that the area would be hit with at least 2 inches of rain. It was pouring but that just meant weight training inside the university 4 story gym. Leia was spotting Jyn as she pushed up the bar that was over her regular weight class.  
“You are wrong.” Leia grumbled with her pouty face.  
“I’m not and you know it.” Jyn groaned pushing up the bar two more times.  
“Solo only goes out with bimbos with low morals. Girls who can rub two brain cells together are too much from him, and he is at least smart enough to know that.” Leia continued to grumble. One side comment about how Han Solo, the bartender at Maz’s and campus ‘bad boy’, was into Leia, had turned into an half hour long discussion.  
“He went out with Qi’ra last year. She seemed pretty smart.” Jyn refuted.  
“She dropped out, how smart is that?” Leia said snidely.  
“She dropped out because she was offered a job with Crimson Dawn International. Obviously there was something smart about her to get that job.” Jyn groaned once more and finally decided she had had enough on the weight bench.  
Leia scoffed and confidently took off a percentage of the weights on each side of the bar before laying down. “Besides, he’s old. He’s like a super senior.” Leia said not attempting to grab the bar. “He got a late start because he was in the military Leia He’s only 26. And you’re the one that keeps talking about him. ” Jyn told her waiting for her to start.  
Leia went for the bar and huffed out before even trying to push it up.  
“All this is besides the point. I don’t like him, even if he did like me. I am way too good for him.” Leia said proudly and started pushing on the bar. “Whatever you say Organa.”  
Suddenly the music in the weight room changed from the fun hip hop that most of the team liked and got louder. It was hard intense, slightly sexist, rap music filled the room, and the sound of stomping came from the locker rooms, followed by loud laughing.  
“What the hell?” Baze grumbled. He grabbed his low cane and limped towards the locker room doors. The entirety of the men’s varsity soccer team came clamoring into the weight room being led by their head coach Draven. “Get to work boys.” He yelled over the noise. “Draven.” Malbus mumbled and limped towards him. “Oh hey Malbus.” Draven said nursing his coffee. “Draven, I had this room booked for my team until 8:30 this morning.” Malbus said simply. “Oh yeah, but that belly washer out there really took us off guard.” Draven tried to shake Malbus off. “If you would have looked at the forecast it wouldn’t have. My team has a meet next week, we need to do our training.” Malbus pushed further in his rough low voice.  
“Yeah I know, but you know, our season just started. Look, it's a big room. I’m sure they can all share. You only have 8 girls on the team so it’s not a big deal, look at them already getting along.” Draven said motioning to two of the soccer guys trying to chat up a few of the girls. Draven walked away and started to talk to some of the boys so Malbus would leave him alone. Jyn and Leia left their spot and went to Malbus.  
“They are not leaving?” Jyn said in offense. “No.” Malbus mumbled with a tight face. Jyn looked at Leia, both thinking the same thing, ready to march over and make an embarrassing fuss until they left. Before Jyn could go forward, Malbus put a hand on her arm. “ Not today Erso, better to fight another day. Just finish your exercises and we’ll wrap up early.” He said going over to get the other girls back on task. Jyn and Leia shared a frustrated look and went to one of the leg presses. “When does soccer become the big team on campus?” Jyn muttered.  
“They won nationals the past two years. Blame them for the tuition jump.” Leia informed her. Jyn rolled her eyes and started pushing their legs on the individual machines.  
“Nice form Leia.” They heard a smooth voice coming around from behind them. Instead of anger, Leia showed amusement when she saw the ever charming Lando Calrissian come around the side.  
“Thanks Lando, I’ve had a lot of practice” She said flirtatiously back. He flashed her a toothy grin. “Tell me Leia, how much bribing will it take to get some of you girls to come down to Maz’s tomorrow night?” He asked, leaning against Leia’s machine.  
“I’m not sure? Depends on the right kind of bribe.” Leia said with her cute smile. Jyn could almost groan at this.  
“You round up some of your girls, I’ll get some of my guys and we’ll flip the tab.” Lando said holding out one of his hands in agreement. Leia took it and with a small shake, “I’ll see what I can do Lando.” She said, He kissed her hand lightly.  
“Happy to do business with you Leia. Erso.” He said nodding to Jyn in slight acknowledgement. As he sauntered away Leia leaned over to watch him leave.  
“Now that is a guy I could get with.” She told Jyn with a smirk. Jyn scrunched up her face in slight disgust. “Why?” Jyn said curtly.  
“He’s well spoken, dresses like he actually owns a mirror, charming, caring, intelligent. All the qualities of a guy worth dating an Amidala” Leia said turning up her chin a little. Jyn chortled and went back to her count. “I wonder which guys he’ll be bringing.” Leia said trying to see who Lando was talking to over her shoulder.  
“You know he and Han are pretty tight, so he’ll probably be there, even if he’s not working.” Jyn pointed out.  
“They are not as tight since Han bought Lando’s Falcon. Apparently Han told him it was only worth scrap metal, paid him way less then what it was worth, fixed like two things on it and now it runs like new. Lando’s pissed.” Leia informed her.  
“What did he fix?” Jyn said curiously.  
“Like the engine or something. I don’t know, but I doubt he’ll invite him.” Leia said matter of factly.  
“So I’ll invite Mara, Iden, and Aurra. That makes 5 of us.”  
“5? You mean 4.” Jyn said, still staring at the ceiling while pushing her legs slowly.  
“No 5. Me, you, Mara, Iden, and Aurra. 5” she said counting down her fingers.  
Jyn shot her a serious look. “Please don't make me go.” Jyn moaned.  
“OH NO! You bailed out on me the last two times at the last minute. No way. You are coming.” Leia demanded. She looked at jyn who looked defeated. “Ok that was harsh, but seriously. Finals are months away. You did steller on your midterms and your last two projects. You deserve a night out before you have a bunch of other stuff to do.”  
Jyn mused over this. She had been working her ass off this semester to get a summer geology fellowship in Mexico. It would put her future resume over the roof with job opportunities galore when she graduated. But a night out was tempting.  
“What can I do to bribe you?” Leia mocked Lando quietly.  
“2 batches.” Jyn said finally. Leia sighed with a small smile. Her blueberry white chocolate cookies were the best thing she could bake, and one of the only ways to Jyn’s cold heart.  
“Deal.” She said shaking Jyn’s hand. Jyn smiled and closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat.  
“Oh hey Andor.” Leia said beside her, shocking her out of her quiet moment.  
“Hola Leia. Jyn.” Cassian said in his low quiet tone. The sound of her name coming from him moved through her ear like a soft guitar. Jyn opened her eyes. Not motioning to him, but watching him avoid Leia’s excitiable energy. He glanced at her and she gave smirk in return. Cassian Andor was one of the most elusive people on campus. He was from Mexico, so his accent was full of mystery like his dark eyes. Jyn didn’t want to admit how attractive he was, but once everyone else did it was hard not to. He always looked like he had stubble on his chin. His dark hair was a black mess that he was constantly pushing back. He was lean, but obviously muscular. The soccer team was not shy about running around the fields shirtless during practice. But there was something else behind his eyes. Jyn assumed it was something to do with his past in the military but she never wanted to pry. Her adopted brother, Bodhi was the first one to introduce Jyn and Cassian. Bodhi was hopelessly lost in a forgien language class and Cassian was kind enough to tutor him. Bodhi being the nervous type was grateful for any help he got, and after Cassian’s best friend Kay helped Bodhi with math, he was officially apart of their fold. She had been invited to several occasions with him, and had found herself at his suite that he shared with some of the other guys several times. He was nice to look at, but he was so quiet she never really knew too much about him besides what Bodhi told her.  
“Andor, please tell me you are coming tomorrow to Maz’s” Leia said, abandoning her work out entirely to lean forward and talk to him. Cassian was fixing the ropes to one of the machines to support his strong grip and taller gant.  
“Calrissian was mentioning something about it. I’ll have to see what else is going on.” He said simply. “You totally should.” Leia said with a beaming face. “And bring Kay, he needs a night out too!” Leia said, an equal opportunist when it came to having fun nights.  
“I don’t know how he’ll feel about that.” Cassian said looking wary but amused at the thought of his best friend dancing in a club. Jyn noted his amusement with the same thought. Cassian saw her smile and let out a small laugh.  
“Well ask. Jyn will get Bodhi to go, and I’ll ask Luke. He likes them so I’m sure he’ll feel comfortable.” Cassian looked back at Jyn who shrugged a little.  
“I’ll ask.”  
“Great! Come on Jyn. Let’s go ask the other girls.” She said and pulled Jyn off the machine. “See ya tomorrow Andor.” Jyn said as she went to follow Leia.  
“Manana Jyn.” He said still looking at her. She looked back at him, but didn’t linger. Bad things happened when she looked at Cassian Andor for too long. _ _

__

_______________________  
Jyn walked back to the main campus with Malbus. “Are you coming to dinner tomorrow?” He asked. “We’re supposed to go out tomorrow night with Leia and a bunch of other people to Maz’s. But we’ll have time to come by before, maybe make an excuse to skip the whole affair.”  
Baze smirked. “You know what Chirrut would say about that.” He said. Jyn rolled her eyes.  
“Excuses an dishonest path.” she said like she was mocking Chirrut, her other host parent. Baze nodded. “You should go.” He said simply. Jyn was taken back by this slightly.  
“Really? I thought you would be on my side.”  
“You have worked hard this semester. Bodhi is improving all the time. Your training is doing well, you are more than ready for the meet. I think a night out would be a fine idea.” Baze continued. “  
Jyn went silent on this for a moment. “Why don’t we reschedule dinner for brunch on saturday. Then you and Bodhi can tell us all about your night.” Jyn reflected on this for a moment.  
“I’ll ask Bodhi and see.” She said with a shrug. Malbus smirked and bid her goodbye when she went to her next class._ _


	2. Nightout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan goes out for the night, Cassian and Jyn find they have more in common than friends.

The next day was probably one of the worst of her semester, between training in the morning, two tests, and an interesting afternoon class, by the end of the day she was actually looking forward to the night ahead of her. Bodhi had enthusiastically said yes to the proposal of a night out. Leia had texted her that she was bringing her brother Luke, who was enthusiastic as well about not being on campus for the night.  
After an especially gruesome ancient anatomy class, where she had to dissect a fossilized feces, she slouched into her shared dorm with Leia. Leia was already showered and had her hair up in one of her signature elaborate braids, putting on makeup. Jyn threw herself on the bed with a groan. “I need a shower.” She groaned into her comforter.  
“Make it quick, we’re leaving in an hour to meet up with everyone.” Leia told her.  
“I just dissected ancient shit. I don’t think you want me to rush.” Jyn informed her, getting up. Leia made a disgusted face and nodded. “Take as long as you need.”  
Jyn nodded and got in the shower. She took her time scrubbing every part that was even remotely close to her lab work. When she got out she felt much more refreshed, and she came out of the bathroom. Leia had laid out 3 outfits for her in perfect order, like a magazine spread. Just like the communications major Leia was.  
“Don’t trust me to pick out my own clothes.” Jyn stated. Leia didn’t look away from her mirror. “No.” She said happily. Jyn looked over them carefully and grabbed one with a green twisted cropped sweater over a lace bralette with a pair of high waisted light wash jeans. She slipped into the outfit and brushed out her mid length hair. She sat down at her desk chair and Leia somehow got a hold of her hair before she knew what was happening. She put Jyn’s short hair up into a different small crown braid around her head.

“Make up?” Leia asked. Jyn sighed and let Leia do a simple make up spread on her face. She got up from her seat and went back to the bathroom. She had to admit, Leia was a genius when it came to making a person look their best, even though it was a step out of her comfort zone, Leia knew exactly the right step without making Jyn feel exposed or uncomfortable with herself.  
Leia herself was wearing an elaborately embroidered glitter shirt with a similar colored skirt, and the signature white leather jacket. Leia was a walking signature brand of herself.  
“Am I good, or am I good.” Leia boosted watching Jyn exit the bathroom.  
“You are nearly a genius.” Jyn admitted. Leia smiled wide and slipped on her own heels. Jyn slouched on her own brown cardigan that she liked to wear out, since it was more replaceable than her own cargo jacket she favored.

\----------------  
Maz’s was like another world. It was built in an old train station and was massive. It was separated into three sections, a large dance floor with lots of colorful flashing lights, a bar room with two attended bars that stretch down the walls with some booths on either side, and the quieter billiards room on the second level with a very small bar with one attendant and a balcony that overlooked the madness down below, but blocked off by a wall of ornate vintage glass. It was where live bands would play and people would play pool and could talk away from the DJ dance room.

Cassian currently was in billiards room watching Kay hustle a few cocky baseball players in a game of billiards, as they waited for a two person acoustic set to begin. “You think I could ever get Kay to teach me how to do that?” Han asked as he broke up some ice from behind the bar. Han had worked for Maz since before he was legally aloud, but his godfather Chewie vouched for him when it came to convincing Maz Kanata, the strange woman that traveled all around the world. No one knew for sure why her and Chewbacca affiliated or even how either one of them came to own the club, must less what kind of entrepreneur Maz actually was. But it didn’t seem to matter to the the customers as long as they kept coming.  
“It’s all about math. He makes it up on the fly, I don’t know if he could even teach that type of thing.” Cassian admitted to Han, watching Kay collect on his $20 bet. The other guys left in defeat, mumbling about wanting to beat Kay into a puddle of some sort.  
Cassian watched them leave carefully, making sure that they didn’t move back towards his best friend. Most everyone knew that Cass and Han were ex-military, they just weren’t sure what they did there, and few wanted to find out after Cassian threw a guy from a second floor window his freshmen year after the guy trying to assault some lesibian girls at the club.  
“Making good tonight Kay?” Han asked him.  
“Quite, three rounds and I’ve made $40. My percentages are not up to what I would like yet though. I missed three shots that should have been more successful.” Kay said in review. “But you won?” Han said confused.  
“It’s not about winning Han, it’s about playing the game in a way that your percentiles are higher than everyone else's.” Kay started to explain. Han gave Cassian a look that said ‘is he serious’, Cassian hid his laugh by turning the other way.  
“How about a drink?” Han said trying to stop Kay from breaking down the entire game.  
“A seltzer water please.” Kay responded. “Anything else might affect my playing abilities.”  
“No one would want that would they.” Han said sarcastically but got him the drink.

Cassian looked out the balcony window and saw a troop of people coming in the front door. It was hard to miss Leia and her troop of girls. They all came running in, greeted by a group of guys from the soccer team. Cassian wanted to groan at what he would have to hear about from them in the next few days at training. But he also couldn’t resist the opportunity to mess with Han. “Hey Solo, isn’t that your girl?” He asked. Han looked out the window and saw Leia rubbing up on Lando. Han’s face dropped as he turned away.  
“Not what I needed tonight.” He muttered.  
“What’s wrong I thought you liked her.” Cassian teased. Han released a groan.  
“She’s a high maintenance princess that only cares about her clothes and weird hairstyles.” He grumbled. “I thought you were taking her home when she was out late?” Cassian inquired.  
“I have, and everything will be fine in the car, then I get her to her dorm and walk her up, then I’ll say one thing and she’ll go off. Then we argue and I usually just leave before I get the chance to even attempt to get her to her room or ask her out.” Han explained in frustration. Cassian laughed. Though his military brother was almost always great with getting a girl to be interested in him, he was awful at keeping them.  
“What do you say?”  
“It could be anything. Like I opened the door for her one time and she said I was ‘affecting the feminist agenda.’ So the next time I didn’t open the door for her and she said ‘that a gentleman would at least offer.’ She’s always on the offense and I can’t win.” Han continued in his frustration.  
Cassian laughed a little and then looked back down at the group.  
“There is Luke and Bodhi. I’ll text them and let them know where we are.” Kay said looking as well. Cassian watched the girls mill around the with other guys on the team. None of them were very good dancers, but that didn’t seem to matter as they all bumped around each other on the floor. It was not long before a slightly confused Bodhi and Luke found their way up stairs.

“I don’t think I can go back down there.” Bodhi said, looking like he had seen a ghost. Cassian gave Luke a questionable look. “Some drunk chick tried to bite his neck.” Luke explained sitting Bodhi down at the bar. They all let out a disgusted groan.  
“Ya’ll have only been here like 20 minutes, how did that happen?” Han asked.  
“I don’t know if she just like jumped me.” Bodhi said with struck eyes still. Han handed him a drink and he took a long sip. “What is this?” Bodhi asked looking at the light liquid. “New invention. Lime, seltzer, apple vodka, and a splash of crown.” He explained.  
Bodhi nodded and went back to his drink.  
The acoustic set started as Kay made Luke recreate some of his missed shots and Luke kept telling him it was about intuition and Bodhi made comments. Cassian continued to watch them and the crowd down stairs. It was interesting to watch people in this odd primal state.  
At 11 Chewie came to relieve Han from his post.

“You going to stick around hermano?” Cassian asked taking another long sip on his drink.  
“Yeah I guess so. As long as I don’t have to face the princess tonight.” Han said. Han took his clocking out as a good time to drink and downed 2 shots and started on his own cocktail.  
Cassian continued to look out the window. “What are you watching so hard down there man?” Han asked moving them into a booth. “Just people watching I guess.” Cassian said.  
Han grimaced. “Alright my man, it’s your first night out in like a month. I think you leave the pups with me and you go down and get yourself a neck injury.” Han laughed leaning away from the window. Cassian smirked at the comment. “I don’t think a neck injury would do me any good.” Cassian said swirling his drink. He had been single for a while now, he was happy with his quiet personal time for the most part, being busy most of the rest of the time. He was well aware that he was young and if he wanted someone he would just need to make an effort to date. He just wasn’t very interested in anyone enough to push for effort.

After a little bit he heard loud laughing coming up the stairs. Jyn was hauling a tipsy Leia up the stairs. Luke ran over and helped her up. “Hey little bro!” She said.  
“Is she drunk?” Luke asked. Jyn shook her head. “Getting there. Some water and pretzels will sober her up some. That stupid Calrissian kept buying shots for everyone.” Jyn explained.  
“Lando is so fun Jyny! What was that drink called again? Cloud drink?” Leia rambled.  
“HEY THERE IS HAN.” Leia said a little loudly and went over to sit by him.  
“Oh hey Organa.” Han said scooting away from her.  
“You know, Jyn thinks that you like me. But I told her no way. You are not what I need right now. You are too much of a handsome funny smart ass for me to like you.” Leia rambled. Jyn wanted to stop this transaction, but she couldn’t say a word. She made eye contact with Cassian who looked like he was going to die there in the booth. Leia turned her head away from a frustrated blushing Han. “OH HI ANDOR!” She said loudly.  
“Oh my gosh, all those girls down there really like you. They keep asking where you were and why you hadn’t come down to dance.” Leia continued to ramble in her own little world.  
“Just not my type of music I guess.” Cassian said making eye contact with Jyn. Jyn felt a small flush come to her face. She was hoping it was the kamizi drink they had forced on her earlier.  
“But they think you're so cute.” Leia had slouched down and placed her head on the table.  
“Why don’t I go make her sober up drink.” Han said. “Sober up drink?” Jyn said.  
“Yeah it usually works when she’s here and the girls have given her too many.” Han explained trying to get over Leia. It clicked with Jyn why Leia had been complaining about Han.  
“You’re the one that’s been walking her home on club nights.” Jyn said. Han bit his cheek and nodded before resulting in climbing over the back of the booth and going to the bar.  
“Well what a development.” Jyn said. Cassian laughed under his breath.  
“How hectic is it down there? Think I could get the boys back down.” Cassian asked, pointing at them with the bottle in his hand.  
“I don’t know exactly why Luke and Bodhi left to begin with, last I saw they were both dancing.” Jyn said. Cassian whistled and Bodhi came over and leaned against Jyn.  
“Tell your hermana why you left the dance floor.” Cassian took another long sip of his drink ready for Jyn’s reaction. “Some girl bit me.” Bodhi’s eyes went wide.  
“What?! Why? What did you do?”  
“Nothing! She just grabbed me and was dancing then all of a sudden she just grabbed me and bit my neck.” He explained. “So I just pushed her away and yelled ‘I’M GAY’” and Luke ran and grabbed me and brought me up here.” Jyn chortled at the thought of Bodhi doing all of this. Her younger brother was still getting used to the fact that he even had to tell people he was adopted, much less also telling people he was gay. Jyn patted his arm sympathetically. He looked over at Leia who was now humming in her drunken state. “Is she going to be ok?” Bodhi asked.  
“Yeah, we’ll stick around for a bit longer and then head to Imwe’s to sober her up before we try to walk home.” Jyn said. Bodhi nodded. “You should go back down and dance though. Just stick to your type and don’t expose your neck too much. Take Luke with you and Kay. Aurra keeps talking about how cute she thinks Kay is.” Jyn rolled her eyes.  
“Aurra thinks Kay is cute?” Cassian sputtered out trying not to spit out his drink.  
“Yeah I don’t know, she just keeps talking about how smart he is and she likes his red hair.” Jyn said. “Take him down there, Bo. I have to witness this.” Cassian demanded. Bodhi nodded apprehensive and went back to the guys to propose this plan to them. Within a few moments they were heading back down the stairs.

“Jyn?” Leia hummed out in her stupor. “Yeah dear?” Jyn said, getting ready to rush her to the bathroom. “Why do I like Han?” She started not opening her eyes. Jyn and Cassian shared an amused look. “I thought you said you didn’t like him.” Jyn pushed.  
“I know. I was lying. I know you don’t like lying. He’s just so stupid and cute, and he drives me home and he’s always trying to be polite and then I go and ruin it.” She went further as Han came back to the table with drinks. Jyn pressed her finger to her lips to quiet him.  
“We’ll it seems like he likes you maybe you should ask him out or something.” Jyn pushed a little bit more. “I would just ruin it.” Leia sighed. Cassian watched a slow grin plaster onto Han’s face. “How about just a dance then. Can’t ruin too much there.” Cassian suggested.  
“That’s a good idea.” Leia said. Leia jerked her head up. She saw the drink in front of her and took a long sip before she registered Han was there. “HAN!” She said with some excitement.  
“Let’s go dance.” She jumped up, suddenly getting her second wave of adrenaline. She started to head for the stairs but Han caught her hand. “The band up here is pretty good. Why don’t we just dance up here?” Han suggested, not wanting to face the crowds down in the hall.  
She nodded and let him pull her out on the miniature dance floor in front of the two man band. They started playing a folk ballad as Leia leaned most of her weight against Han and held on tight to his neck. Han was holding tight to her waist and had his head buried in her braids. Cassian flashed him a grin and a thumbs up. Han flipped him off but went back to holding on to her.

“Glad that worked out.” Jyn said watching them. “But now it’s going to be worse.” Jyn groaned leaning back into the booth. “Worse?” Cassian inquired, leaning back with her. “Yeah she complains about him all the time. Now it will just be that much worse.” she said.  
Cassian chuckled. He hadn’t had a chance to look at Jyn’s outfit. He never knew how much he liked green until he saw this sweater on her. The crystal necklace around her neck was on full display. Of course he had noticed Jyn before. Bodhi had introduced them after he helped him pass a class. She seemed like a quieter person until she got excited about something or a debate. But he had never been this close to her to appreciate her strange green eyes and her two toned hair. Suddenly she looked back at him and leaned over towards him. He wasn’t sure what was happening at first. Was she drunk? was he drunk? was she coming in for a kiss with no warning?  
“Bloody hell.” She leaned past his face and was looking down on the main floor. Bodhi and Luke were dancing in a group with Shara Bey, Kes Dameron, and some of their other acquaintances. But the real shock was Aurra wrapped around Kay like she was breathing him in. Cassian could almost feel the tenderness of Kay being touched like that. Jyn’s lean body was leaned against Cassian and he could smell her scent of pine and cranberries.  
“I’m tempted to see this up close.” Cassian laughed. Jyn giggled.  
“You want to go down there?” Jyn offered. “You think they’ll be ok?” Cassian motioned to Han and Leia, who were still wrapped up in each others arms not talking.  
“I think they’ll manage until we go to the diner.” Jyn and led Cassian towards the stairs. Han gave him a quizzical look. Cassian shrugged and pointed down the stairs.  
Jyn was flushed. She had already embarrassed herself by throwing herself over Cassian. He smelled good, like palm trees and walnuts. His shirt was soft. And the swirls of her last drink were hitting her. Getting on the crowded dance floor with everyone would calm her down. Maybe she could get Iden to dance with Cassian to push away her feeling. Jyn thought to herself as they reached the dance floor.

Cassian put his hand on Jyn’s shoulder to help push them through the crowd to find Kay, Bodhi and Luke. Jyn found Bodhi and Luke first who were dancing oddly in their own bubble. Jyn grabbed Bodhi’s arm, which made him jump a few feet in fear of another vampire. He saw Jyn and Cassian and smiled. Bodhi started dancing around Jyn and she shook a little near him Cassian pointed over a few feet at Kay and Aurra. Aurra was a good dancer, she sorta danced around Kay, who knew nothing about club dancing. But Aurra held on to his hands and somehow made both of them look good. Shara and Iden found with Kes, Wedge, and Alrich. They all hooted and hollered. Wedge had grabbed a hold of Jyn’s arm lightly, she let him pull her against him to dance to the loud fast paced song. Cassian felt a pang of jealousy run through him. But that was Wedge, just one of the guys wanting to dance with a pretty girl. He couldn’t blame him.

After a little bit, Jyn was becoming annoyed with the sounds and music and grabbed Bodhi’s arm. She motioned to leave and he nodded. She motioned to Cassian, who was being slightly attacked by a very drunk Iden. Cassian nodded, pushing Iden off on the abandoned Wedge. He grabbed Kay, who was currently tucked into Aurra’s hair. Kay nodded in shock of where he was. Aurra grabbed his arm and he led her out behind Jyn, Bodhi and Luke. Cassian rounded out the group and they all seemed to take a deep breath and rub their ears to make sure they could hear right.  
“What are we doing?” Bodhi said slightly louder than his normal voice.  
“Imwe’s” Jyn said. They all nodded in agreeance.  
“Wait where is Leia?” Luke asked.  
“Oh she was with Han. I’ll text her and tell her to meet us there.” She explained pulling out her phone. Shara and Kes came running after the group.

“Imwe’s?” Shara asked Jyn grabbing her arm. Jyn nodded and they started their hike down the street there. They all laughed loudly about things they had seen in the club or what had happened that week.Bodhi and Luke lead the group racing down the street like grade schoolers. Jyn, Shara and Aurra were walking ahead of the others chatting about practices and classes.. Kay, Cassian and Kes were walking in the back watching the girls and talking about recent games. When they got a few paces behind the girls Kes started walking backwards to look at Kay. “I didn’t know you and Aurra were hanging out.”  
“We’re not. She just wanted to dance.” Kay said. Cassian noticed the bright red flush moving up Kay’s neck, to where his neck almost matched his hair. Kes shot Cass a look.  
“Looked like she wanted more than a dance O’Connor.” Kes smiled. Cassian looked forward to the girls to avoid the discussion. Kes turned back to watch the girls too.  
“Who have you been dating Andor? I haven’t seen anyone at the apartment” Kes asked.  
“Cassian does not date very often.” Kay answered for him. Kes cocked an eye at him. Cassian shrugged.  
“He’s not wrong. Haven’t really been into anyone in a while.”  
Kes pursed his lips. “I could get Shara to set you up man. All those cross country girls were asking about you.” Kes informed him. Cassian shrugged again but looked up at the girls. Jyn was in the middle of the girls, Shara holding on to her arm for stability. Her hair was coming loose from its braid in the back. She would turn her head to one of the girls and he could her smile. Kes watched Cass looking at Jyn.  
“Or maybe we don’t need to find you someone.” Kes muttered leaning close to Cassian.  
“What?” Cassian said. Kes motioned at Jyn.  
“She’s a rare find my man. You should definitely get on that while you can.” Kes explained.  
“Dude, don’t be weird.” Cassian started rubbing his hair back.  
“Hey, she’s a catch! She’s not seeing anyone right now. She’s athletic, top of her major. What are you waiting for man?” Kes inquired.  
“You like Jyn? You didn’t tell me that.” Kay said.  
“It’s not a thing Kay. Jyn’s a good person that happens to be an attractive girl. I don’t even know if she’s interested.” Cassian said flustered about what was happening.  
Kes beamed. “We can find out.” Kes said pulling out his phone. “What are you doing?” Cassian said.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Kes said rapidly typing on his phone.  
“I have a feeling that is something you will need to worry about Cassian.” Kay said. Cassian nodded.

They reached the diner and all filed in. Han and Leia were already cozy up in a booth. They all greeted everyone and started pushing together tables and booths to all get in together.

‘The Guardian’ was a vintage style diner owned by Baze’s husband Chirrut Imwe. It was the best spot in town to sober up, or study, or just be. Not too many people went there and opted for the Denny’s or Coffee shops near by, so it made it like a hidden gem for Jyn and her friends. Although Chirrut was blind, he was an amazing cook, making an array of breakfast food all day long. And if had been a few hours earlier she would have greeted him, but she hoped he was at home sleeping by now, leaving one of the other cooks.  
The group started settling in. When Jyn went to sit beside Shara, Kes beeline beside her.  
“You mind.” Kes said coming beside Shara.  
“Oh no.” Jyn smirked for her friends. Jyn went over to the seat on the other side, which was the booth window seat beside Cassian. Kes shot Cassian a look, who tried to avoid his friends eyes. As the waiter came up and started taking drink orders they were all chatting loudly. Soon there were several baskets of fries flying around the tables.  
“When did you two get here?” Cassian asked Han. Leia was leaned up against Han’s shoulder, she was starting to sober up as Jyn could see.  
“The princess said she was hungry.” Han shrugged. They were already sharing a plate of french toast. Jyn cocked her brow at Leia, who pursed her lips and took another bite, avoiding the judgement. The rest of the table ordered an array of items, including several more baskets of fries to share between them all.  
They were all talking loudly over each other about the events of the night. Bodhi was chatting over the table with Aurra about seeing Lando and Amilyn making out in front of the whole dance floor. Kay was filling in some of the facts.

Kes was whispering in Shara’s ear when she shot a look at Cassian. Shara then grabbed Jyn’s hand that was on the table. “Jyn, are you working on Monday?” she asked.  
“No, I think Mara is.” Jyn worked in the student public services office where they gave out parking passes and visitor tags.  
“Cool, Kes said that he and Andor were talking about going to an early movie. You should come.” Shara said. Cassian looked confused.  
“Oh I can’t go.” Cassian said, caught off guard at the made up plans. “You can’t?” Shara started.  
“No I’m going to the Latin America Symposium that afternoon.” He informed her.  
“You’re going?” Jyn said, turning towards him. “I’m going too. I’m trying to get this scholarship to go to Acozac, Mexico. Professor Pryde said it would help me get information about traveling there.” Jyn said turning her whole body towards him.  
Cassian smirked at her enthusiasm. “Yeah, one of my papers is being presented there.” He admitted. “Are you speaking?” Jyn piped up even more.  
“Oh no, they are just doing a reading of part of it. It’s a writing about the cartel situation down there.” He explained.  
“Have you met with the presenter yet?” Jyn started in, her curious mind taking over her usual cool composure. Cassian turned his body towards her, creating their own little space between each other, cut off from the others.

The discussion of the movie abandoned, Shara gave Kes a knowing look. She smiled wide at him and he kissed her forehead. Han watched these transactions as well, noticing Cassian ungrip his hands and start gesturing with them as he talked, like he did when he was comfortable and excited. The years he had spent with him in the forces had given Han the inside look into what could actually be going on in Cassian’s head. Han shot a look at Kes who chuckled with him.  
The food came and the conversations still were on a low rumble under the sounds of the jukebox. Cassian and Jyn were caught up in their own conversation that started with the symposium and had turned to their professors and majors, and dipped into his military rankings and her home in England. Neither had realized that Kes and Shara had left. She was only stirred by Bodhi, Luke, Kay and Aurra saying goodbye.

“I think I’m ready to go home.” Leia announced, fully sober from the amount of food she had eaten. Jyn hadn’t turned her body away from Cassian when everyone had left.  
“Oh, I guess we should go.” Jyn said seeing that the clock read it was a little past 1am.  
“I’ll get her home. Ya’ll haven’t finished your food.” Han said, motioning to the 5 fries left in front of them, helping Leia scoot out of the booth.  
“Oh are you sure.” Jyn said asking Leia.  
“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” Leia said giving a slight head movement towards Cassian. “Ok, just text me when you get there.” Jyn said turning back to Cassian. “See ya at the apartment Andor.” Han said. Cassian gave him a slight nod and lingered a moment before looking back at Jyn. She was sipping on her water and eating the last bit of fries from one of the plates.

“So Imwe and Malbus are your host parents?” Cassian said, going back to one of their conversations.  
“Yeah, both me and Bodhi did and student exchange program in high school and they hosted us. We decided we wanted to come to school here so they have sorta become home in the states. Dad comes to visit during the holidays. Our mum passed when we were young.” She explained looking back at him.  
His eyes were so dark he was hard to read, but they seemed to have pulled her in like she needed to be looking at them.  
“I’m glad you have that family base.” He said staring back at her odd green eyes. He knew they were green, but he had never noticed the odd flakes of blue that swirled through them.  
“What about your family?” she said, leaning her head on the side of the booth. He looked away from her mesmerizing eyes.  
“Tortured soul, I guess. Dad was in an accident in Mexico. Mama died when we first crossed the border. I stayed with a few different family members, mostly my Aunt Silvi, to get citizenship, before I went into the military. Sorta made my own family with Han and Chewie, Kay as well when I moved here.” He stretched his arm over the side of the booth right beside her balanced head.  
“Sometimes the family you make is better than the one you are given.” She said with an empathetic smile touching his leg that had been pushed against hers. He nodded looking back at her. They were quiet for a moment just looking at one another. It wasn’t heat that he felt, but a serene calm that over took both of them.

They were quiet in their own little alcove they had created in the now lonely booth. It didn't feel awkward not speaking, it felt natural to just be in the moment listening to the sounds of some old sweet jazz song pour into the room. Cassian smiled genuinly at her and she smiled back. Only the buzzing of her phone disturbed them.  
She picked it up and saw the message from Leia. Cassian watched her text and realized how incredibly close they had been. One swift move he would have his hands tangled through her hair. A slight lean he could kiss her. He shook off the thought, but kept completely still while she responded to her text.  
‘Made it home. I won’t wait up -Princess’ with a wink emoji tacted on to the end.  
‘I’ll head that way. Jyn E.’ Jyn sent back.  
“About that time?” Cassian asked, resisting the urge to stroke her hair. She nodded. “Leia got home safe. I should probably get back too. I am supposed to have brunch tomorrow and then work the late hours.” She said, noticing it was nearing 2 am. He nodded and followed her out of the booth. She slouched on her cardigan and he tucked his leather jacket under his arm with a long stretch on his arms. They went to the counter to settle the bill. “No worries Jyny, Solo handled the bill.” Said Bryna the night waitress.  
“Well that was nice of him.” She said turning to Cass, he nodded. “I’ll have to get him back.”  
Bryna bid them goodbye.

\--------  
They started back towards campus, which was only around 6 blocks away. They were quiet for most of the walk, Jyn let the cool air ease the flush that was one her cheeks from being in the caught up in the warm booth of the diner. Cassian watched her walk and noticed the shiver.  
“You cold?” He said, noting that it was not quite spring yet.  
“I didn’t realize I would be out this late or I would have brought my other jacket” she said. He casually handed her his jacket before she went on.  
“Cassian, it’s freezing, I can’t take your jacket.” She said holding on to her arms.  
“I’m roasting, go ahead. I’m not even using it.” He said still holding it out to her.  
“Cassian, you’ll need it. I really don’t know how you are not cold.” She said still rubbing her hands. He stopped her and held up the jacket for her to put on.  
“As much as I like your outfit, it’s not made to keep you warm. Please, take the jacket.” He said, She looked up at his face. He was genuine with his words, so she nodded and slipped her arms into the warm jacket. It fell past her hands, warming them almost instantly. “Mejor?” He asked. She nodded. “Buena.” He said and stood a little closer to her.  
After a few moments more silence she looked up from the ground. “So you like my outfit?”  
Cassian let a small smirk take over his face. “Did I say that?” He said jokingly.  
“Really Cass, that’s how you are going to play that off.” She said with some assurance.  
“Does it work?” He said giving her a side glance.  
“Not at all.” She grinned. “Leia picked it out.”  
He nodded with his own assurance. “Well she has good taste.” He mumbled.  
“I’ll make sure to mention that.” She said, they turned to her building and she pulled out her key card.  
“What an odd night.” Cassian mused as she stalled to open the door.  
“Thanks for walking me back.” She said, still fumbling.  
“My pleasure.” He said. “I hope you have a good day tomorrow.” He gave out quickly, preventing himself from leaning into her.  
“Thanks, you too.” She said. Her body desperately wanted to pull him into her, but she resisted and swiped her key card. “See you later Cassian.”  
“Hasta Luego Jyn.” He said moving backwards to watch her go into the building.

The sound of her name on his lips pounded in her ears. This feeling was very unexpected. She had never taken the time to fully appreciate Cassian or gotten to know him. He was so articulate, but not in the obnoxious way Kay could be. Talking to him was one of the easiest things she had done in a long time. She ran over parts of their conversation in her head and noticed how well a listener he was, letting her speak and only interjecting with actual questions pertaining to the topic. She liked the way his smirks would sometimes turn into full toothy smiles. She liked watching him run his hand through his hair like a nervous tick. His accent was an interesting melody of notes that made her feel safe but adventurous at the same time. She was about to reminisce about the smell of his cologne when she realized she was still wearing the jacket. She pulled out her phone and texted Han.  
_‘Hey, will you tell Cassian I still have his jacket. I don’t think I have his number.- Jyn E. _  
__ She entered her dorm to find Leia still up, freshly showered and brushing out her long dark hair.  
“Hey….” Leia said a yawn.  
“Hey, I’m surprised you are still up.” Jyn commented plugging up her phone and taking off the jacket. She placed it on the hook with her other jacket. She proceeded to start taking off her outfit. “Is that Cassian’s jacket?”  
“Uh, yeah. He let me wear it since it was so cold out.”  
“Ooohhhh.” She gave a teasing look. “You two seemed like you were having a nice time.”  
“Yeah, I hadn’t really had the chance to talk to him alot.” She started pulling pjs out of her closet.  
“Uh huh. So you think you’ll hang out with him again?” Leia rubbed her face with her nightly ritual of moisturizers. Jyn got her pj’s on and Leia handed her a make up remover wipe.  
“I don’t know. I guess when we hang out as a group.”  
“Really Jyn.” Leia scoffed. “You know you could attempt to date a guy this year.”  
“I’m busy Leia.” She yawned.  
“Ugh, whatever. Just promise me one thing. If he does ask you out, you’ll at least give him a shot.” Leia said pulling down her hair and getting into bed.  
“He’s got to ask me out first.” Jyn shrugged. Leia yawned a flipped over.  
Jyn’s phone dinged just as she got in her bed. It was a response from Han.  
_‘Andor says to keep it. He said he will get it back from you at the lecture thing on Monday.- Solo.’_ She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. After a few more moments she got another message.  
Her phone pulled up a little blue box. ** _ _ _ _‘____ Han has shared a contact with you.’ **She pulled it up and saw **‘Andor’s Cell’** across the top. It was followed by another text from Han.  
_‘I just shared a contact with you. He said you could have his number.’-Solo_  
She smiled silently to herself and saved the contact. She quickly shared her own contact information with the number before she lost her nerve.

\---------

Cassian took the long way around to his apartment. It would have been easy to take the shortcut through the back quad to the A-wing apartments. He ran over the conversations in her head. _Did I hold back too much, revealed too much? Should I have tried to hug her or something? Should I have tried to dance with her at the club? The jacket thing was an alright move. Little too cliche._  
He wasn’t sure if that was too traditional, or was it wrong to do because it might have made her feel awkward. But he liked to think that when he got it back it might smell like her.  
He got back to his apartment. The suite was a four bedroom with shared common room and kitchen. Kay and Cassian shared a bathroom on one side, and Han and Kes shared one on the opposite side. It was obvious Kes was staying with Shara since his shoes weren’t spread out in the common room. Han was stretched out over one of the couches half way watching a ‘How it works’ show that only played at the wee hours of the morning. “Hey man.” Cassian said putting up his keys and slouching down in the chair. “Hey.” Han mumbled. “Kay make it back ok?”  
“Yeah, he was not very happy that he was off his schedule, but he crashed about 20 minutes ago.” He informed him. Cassian huffed, pulling off his shoes.  
“Seemed like everyone had fun tonight.” Han mumbled staring at the screen.  
“Yeah, seemed like it.” Cassian got mindlessly caught up watching the narrator show how sink faucets were made.  
“You get Jyn back ok?” Han asked.  
“Yeah. She’s all good.” Cassian said, distracting himself by listening to the listed types of metal on the screen.  
“So you gonna try for that?” Han asked lazily. Cassian struck him a look.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Jyn. You're gonna try to get with her?” Han yawned.  
“Han” Cassian said with some anger building up.  
“What?” Han said looking up.  
“Jyn isn’t some girl you get with.” He said angry that his friend would talk about a girl like that.  
“Oh no, dude. I’m just asking if you're going to ask her out. Sorry 3 am conversations about girls is not a great idea.” Han groaned, sitting up. Cassian ran his hand through his hair.  
“I don’t know man. She’s never really shown interest before, and she's Bodhi’s sister. It might be…. I don’t know.” Cassian was too tired to tie together all his thoughts about why he shouldn’t date her. Bodhi was one of his closest friends, he wasn’t sure how dating his sister might mess that up.  
“Dude, don’t talk yourself out of liking her. She’s a cool person and you're a decent guy. Just go with it…. I know how you are…. And she seemed pretty interested tonight. You two were practically in each other’s laps at the diner.” Han was yawning several times. Cassian watched the metal being melted on the TV. “I’ll think about it.” Cassian said in his own yawn.  
Han’s phone made a weird car sound for an incoming text. “Leia?” Cassian asked.  
“Actually it’s Jyn.” He grinned.  
“Dude, how did you steal her that fast? I literally just left her.” Cassian said in shock. Han chuckled and threw him the phone.  
‘ _‘Hey, will you tell Cassian I still have his jacket. I don’t think I have his number.- Jyn E.’_  
Cassian’s chest filled with heat, remembering tucking her into his jacket.  
“You left her with the jacket? Dude that’s a good jacket.”  
“She was cold. I’m sure I’ll get it back.” Cassian said handing the phone back.  
“Here’s your excuse. Jyn’s a stand up chick, she’ll want to get it back to you. You tell her to meet you, do the jacket exchange, then ask her out.”  
Cassian considered the arrangement for a moment.  
“I don’t want to bother her to meet me.” Cassian said with apprehension, he was always being afraid of being in the way or being a burden. Years of being past around by family members and 5 years in the military will do that. Han rolled his eyes.  
“Ok she’s supposed to be at that lecture thing on Monday. Excuse for y'all to sit together and then ya’ll can hang out afterwards.”  
“I guess I could get it back from her that day. Just tell her to keep it till I see her again.”  
“Ok on it.” Han texted her back.  
_‘Andor says to keep it. He’ll get it back from you at that lecture thing on Monday.-Solo’_  
“Alright I’m giving her your number.” Han said.  
“Is that too forward?” Cassian said, realizing that he sounded like a high schooler.  
“Dude, we’re in college. Forward is all we got.” Han said sending the contact.  
A few moments later Cassian felt the buzz of his phone. He pulled it out and saw she had shared her contact with him. “Alright. My matchmaking business is closed for the day. I gotta get some sleep.” Han yawned and headed to his room. Cassian rolled his eyes but followed his lead into his own room.  
He changed and laid down on his bed. He looked at Jyn’s number now saved in his phone.  
In his tiredness he sent a message. _‘See you Monday.- CA’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to use my own college experiences and places to write from. I'm having so much fun writing this story! Thank you for reading! I feel like it is a little long winded but I wanted to keep it one chapter since it was over one night.


	3. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn has to go find Bodhi for brunch with Chirrut and Baze.

Jyn rapped on the door of Bodhi’s dorm room. His roommate Nien answered the door. “You can’t just let people sleep on a Saturday.” He said in an annoyed tone. 

“It’s past 10, Nien. Besides, I’m just getting the kid and going.” She explained. 

“He’s not here.” Nien responded pointing at his empty bed.

Jyn furrowed her brow. “Any idea where he is? We’re supposed to be at brunch soon.” 

Nien shrugged. “I’m assuming that boy he's been seeing.” 

Jyn groaned. “Of course he is.” She shook her head in her hands. “Can I at least grab him some spare clothes?” She asked. Nien sighed and let her in. She shifted through his mess and grabbed a pair of jeans and a seemingly clean sweater. She nodded bye to Nien who threw himself back on the bed after she left. 

  
  


Jyn jogged all the way across campus to the X-Wing buildings. She ran in after some of the residences and opted for the stairs to go up the 3 flights. When she finally reached the top, she was even more frustrated. It wasn’t an impromptu run, she was used to running distances. More so that her brother didn’t have the decency to text her. She rapped on this door a little harder than she had the other. 

Luke answered the door, looking like a wreck of blonde hair and half opened eyes. 

“Uh oh.” He said at the sight of Jyn. “Sorry Jyny.” He said before she could fuss at him.

Bodhi was laying across the bed still asleep. “Pilot….. I can fly…. I’m the pilot…” He mumbled in his sleep. 

“Did he set an alarm at least?” Jyn asked. 

“I didn’t hear his phone didn’t go off.” Luke said pulling a shirt on, suddenly shy about his boyfriend’s sister running around his dorm room. 

Jyn grumbled but grabbed one side of Luke’s comforter and in one swift move she hauled it around her side, slipping it out from under Bodhi’s sleeping hungover form, causing him to fall on the floor. His face flat on the floor he groaned loudly then shot up. 

“Bloody hell.” He moaned and held his head. He opened one and saw his sister standing over him, arms crossed, still holding onto the comforter. “Oh kriff, sorry Jyn.” He groaned and laid back on the floor for a moment before popping back up. 

“Don’t be sorry now. Just get some clothes, we’re supposed to be there in half an hour.” 

He nodded and got up. He went for his soiled clothes from the night before, but Jyn handed him the clean clothes. He stalled a moment before taking them. 

“So I’ve pissed off you and Nien?” He said, giving Luke a look, who was remaking the bed for himself to lay back down.

“Should have texted me.” Jyn said matter-a-factly.

Luke was on the bed popping aspirins. 

“How hungover are you?” Jyn asked him. 

He held his head. “I don’t know what Han keeps putting in his drinks, but I feel like they hit me worse every time.” Luke said. “Did he get my sister home alright?” 

“Yeah, feed and sober. Tucked in by 1.” She reported. He laughed. 

“I had a feeling about them two.” Luke said, curling up to go back to sleep. Bodhi had on his fresh clothes and pulled on his shoes. 

“Did you know?” Jyn cocked an eye at Luke. 

“He has feelings about a lot of things.” Bodhi rolled his eyes. 

“But I’m right about a lot aren’t I?” Luke said. Bodhi groaned and pecked him on the cheek. 

“Bye Luke.” Jyn said following her brother out. 

  
  


Jyn mostly had to drag Bodhi to the trolley stop. She let him borrow her sunglasses and he winced at every ring of the trolley bell until they got down to Jedha street. Once they jumped off the trolley he groaned, leaning against the sign post. “Never again.” He sighed to the ground. 

Jyn patted him on the back and pushed him towards the little house a block away. 

Chirrut and Baze’s house was an odd house compared to the cookie cutter houses in the neighborhood. It was covered in vines and odd plants that Baze would find and nurse back to health, then let go and they would take over the terrain. 

It didn’t matter much to Chirrut, as long as he could use the herbs for whatever odd concoction of a meal he would come up with. 

When Jyn and Bodhi walked in the door, the sounds of Chinese opera music flowed through the house accompanied by the sizzling of something on the stove. Bodhi clamped his hands over his ears at the sounds of both. “Good morning!” Jyn shouted down the hallway, making sure to do it right near Bodhi’s ear. He groaned at this and went to the living room and lay down on one of the mismatch couches. 

The living room was an odd collection of different furniture that Chirrut liked the feel of. Nothing matched, the art on the walls had no context but they made everyone happy. The book shelves were overflowing with things, books and nicknacks. Baze’s corner desk was covered in student papers, probably mostly about fossil fuels from his Environmental Studies course he taught every year. 

Chirrut and Baze had brought Jyn and Bodhi into their home when they were sophomores in high school. Chirrut had been friends with Lyra for years after they met in French culinary school. After the death of their mother, they both gladly took the opportunity to be anywhere but Scotland. The school agreed to an exchange program for both of them and they ended up graduating from high school there and applying to the university after approval from their father. Galen Erso showed up several times a year and usually Bodhi and Jyn spent a month with him in the summer. Their relationship strained from the death of the matriarch and Galen's demanding job that no one liked he forced himself to go to. Baze and Chirrut's freeing lifestyle and the culture of Northern California was a positive influence for them.

“Good Morning Jyn!” Chirrut said loudly over the music. He had a small stack of delicate crepes forming beside some badly burnt pancakes.The kitchen was messier than it usually was, Chirrut was a meticulous chef and cleaned after every step of his process. Baze was sitting in the little dining room right off the kitchen covered in flour looking defeated. 

“What happened here?” She asked, picking up some of the discarded egg shells on the kitchen island.

“Baze proved further why he isn’t destined to be a chef this morning.” Chirrut laughed. 

“I see.” Jyn said, starting to get the kitchen in a little bit more order. 

The kitchen was the only thing in the house that was not an odd assortment of things. Everything had its place in there. When it wasn’t being used, no plate, knife, or towel was out of place. 

“Start plating Jyn and we will eat. Where is your brother?” 

“On the couch, nursing a bad hangover.” She informed him. Baze popped up his head. 

“Now that is something I know how to handle.” He said and started pulling an odd assortment of things out of the fridge. 

Jyn started plating the crepes with berries and the homemade suzette sauce that Chirrut had ready for her. He placed some perfectly browned sausages beside her to add. Jyn thought she was doing a pretty good job at making the plates look pretty, the way Chirrut would. But in swift delicate movements, he had made his own plate into something straight out of a Good Housekeeping. 

“Bodhi! I got you something!” Baze said loudly. Bodhi mumbled something that sounded like a curse word, but pulled himself into the dining room where they were setting the table. Bodhi sat down and Baze sat down a glass of something that resembled what they find in the bottom of a garbage disposal. Bodhi looked up at Baze. 

“Please don’t make me.” he groaned.

“You know it works little brother, go on.” Baze said with a prideful gleam about his creation.   
Bodhi sighed and extinguished a long deep breath. He held his nose and then started on the drink. He downed it all in one go and leaned back when he was done. 

“I loathe you.” He whispered to Baze, who grinned and patted him on the back hard. 

Jyn and Chirrut joined the table with the beautiful plates and Jyn poured everyone some tea. 

They all started in on their own plates, aside from Bodhi who was barely getting down the tea after his hangover remedy. 

They all shared pleasantries of the week. Jyn complained slightly about classes. Bodhi shared his experience from the astrophysics class. Baze commented on his classes unoriginality, and Chirrut commented on his own originality of the week in some kind of herbed hash browns he was testing out at the Guardian. 

“How was your night? Bryna said you came by for a midnight dinner.” Chirrut inquired. 

“Pretty good, typical. Bodhi seemed to have an interesting time.” Jyn teased. 

“Oh? How so?” Chirrut turned his ear towards Bodhi. 

“Solo has become a better bartender, obviously.” Baze laughed under his breath, motioning to the hangover remedy. 

“That’s for sure. Just dancing and bite to eat.” Bodhi threw out. 

“Tell them about the other bite.” Jyn said blatantly. Bodhi shot her a glare. 

Baze gave him a questioning look. Bodhi rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Some drunk girl bit me.” He said with a groan. Baze threw his head back in laughter. Jyn giggled along with him. 

“Tell them the rest.” she said. 

Bodhi sighed. “Then I freaked out, threw her off of me and yelled ‘I’M GAY’ at her. Seriously Jyn, how many times am I going to have to tell this story?” 

“Oh I miss college.” Baze laughed.  
Even Chirrut laughed loudly at this. “That is quite funny. But do not patronize your brother Jyn.”   
“Sure Chirrut, whatever you say.” She said but gave Baze a laughing look, who was trying not to choke on his breakfast from this story. 

Chirrut pursed his lips. “Well then, why don’t you tell us about who you were with until 2am at the diner….. All alone, I might add.” Chirrut said before he took another bite. Jyn glared at him, she knew he could sense her annoyance, even without seeing it across her face. He smiled though. 

“You stayed out with Andor until 2?” Bodhi said with some shock, but mostly amusement. 

“Andor? One of the soccer bigheads.” Baze asked snidely.   
“It’s not even a thing.” Jyn started to say, picking apart her last crepe.   
“Bryna said you two seemed awfully cozy sitting together in the corner booth. She said you left together as well.” Chirrut said with his amused grin. 

“And I’m the one patronizing?” She mumbled at him, which only made him grin wider. 

“I don’t know about you getting close to one of the soccer idiots.” Baze grumbled into his food. 

“It’s not a thing. We were talking about the Latin America symposium. I lost track of time and he walked me back to my dorm. That’s it. Besides, he’s one of Bodhi’s mates. Why does he not get in trouble for hanging out with him?” Jyn said defensively. 

“I have a feeling he’s not going to get the same satisfaction out of hanging out with Bodhi till 2 am as he would with a pretty girl.” Baze said matter-of-factly. 

“Baze, do you honestly Bodhi would hang out with a guy like that?”   
“He’s friends with that Solo boy, he’s always trailing along a few girls according to what I hear.” He said. Bodhi laughed into his food. 

“He is a decent guy Baze.” Bodhi said, still laughing.

Jyn grabbed his elbow and squeezed on a pressure point. “OW!” He yelled. He retaliated by pulling her hair loose from it’s bun. 

“Stop fighting, you are not children anymore.” Chirrut siad, hearing the struggles. 

“Baze, if Jyn likes this young man and Bodhi can vouch for his good nature, then we should at least give him a chance. Whether he is under that Coach Draven’s influence or not.” Chirrut said kindly. 

“Wait, no one said anything about me liking him.” Jyn said. 

“Bryna seemed to observe something differently.” Chirrut said. 

“Bryna does have an eye from that type of thing.” Baze added. 

“And you were practically in his lap in the booth. And didn’t even participate in the group conversation.” Bodhi added on, with a mischievous grin. Jyn glare at him. 

“Can I at least hang out with a guy a few times before you three start planning my destiny?” She blurted out. It went silent for a moment, but soon Baze gave a small grin. 

“So you do like him.” He said. Jyn shot him a glare too. 

Chirrut giggled, but held up a hand before Jyn could argue herself into more of a hole. 

“Alright, alright. I think we have covered Jyn’s love life sufficiently. Bodhi, how is Luke?” 

“He’s fine. Stressed, he’s got Professor Yoda this semester, and he has convinced himself that an A- is barely passing.” Bodhi and Luke had been ‘dating’ for around a year, neither one clearly admitting they were a couple, while acting like a couple. Baze and Chirrut were well aware of their relationship and encouraged it along. 

“He should come to dinner next week and I’ll help him go over his syllabus. Yoda is more lax than he comes off as.” Baze suggested. Bodhi nodded in agreeance. 

The rest of brunch went by as normal. Jyn and Baze updated them about the track meet that coming week, Bodhi and Chirrut both agreed to be there. “With bells on” Chirrut said to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chirrut and Baze! My favorite funny uncle type characters ever! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is in desperate need of a hair cut, and makes an important decision.

“So suddenly you are on the Han express?” Jyn asked as she flipped through her Lit book. Leaving brunch, Chirrut had reminded her she wouldn’t have time to study if she went to the symposium on Monday and ‘you may delay, but time will not.’    
“I have had a reconsideration of the certain circumstances, that has prompted me to look into the situation more and make my conclusions based on my new experiences.” Leia said it was like a practiced speech, which it was. 

“Didn’t your mom say that on the debate last week?”

Leia’s mother Padme was a senator for the state of California, and was probably one of the smartest women Jyn knew. 

“It works for many circumstances.” She said as she slipped in and out of a pair of kitten heels. Jyn chuckled and nodded. “So in your expert opinion madam senator, what is the official number of dates between you two skirting around each other?” Jyn asked. 

“Officially this would be date number 1. Unofficially, 4ish?” She said. 

“Seriously? A few days ago you said he didn’t like you.” Jyn laughed.    
“Well I wasn’t sure” Leia said looking in the mirror. 

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Well I hope you know now.” 

“Stil up in the air. Besides, it’s college. We’re just going on some dates.” Leia half way tried to convince herself. A knock came at the door and she quickly pulled it open. 

“You are like half an hour early?” Leia said nervously, not quite Instagram ready. Han was looking slightly cleaner than usual with his own signature leather jacket. Jyn wondered for a moment what kind of collaboration their signatures looked like. But surprisingly, Cassian was behind them. “Oh hey Andor? Everything's ok?” Leia asked. Jyn nearly fell out of her bed when she saw him. 

“Yeah princess. Andor needed a quick favor if at all possible, that’s why we came by early. His barber isn't available and he needs a fresh cut for the symposium and I thought you might be able to.” He asked in his nonchalant way. Leia was known for many talents, and for some reason hair was one of them. Jyn hadn’t paid for a hair cut since she started rooming with Leia freshmen year. 

“Oh, I totally would but I just did my nails.” Leia said. “It would be a bad time for everyone if I tried to with damp nails.” 

Cassian nodded nervously. “I told him not to ask, I’ll find someone else to. Thank you for being so kind Leia.” He ran his hand through his hair, which was looking ragged.

“Jyn can do it! She cuts Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze’s hair all the time.” 

“Which is probably why Chirrut and Bodhi have crew cuts, and Baze’s has longer hair than mine.” Jyn said trying to get herself out of it. 

“But you can. He’s obviously desperate.” Leia scoffed at her. 

  
“Come on in and sit down Cassian.” Leia said pushing her desk chair into the middle of the floor. 

"Only if you are ok Jyn?" Cassian looked down at the floor and back up at her. Something caught in her throat when he made eye contact with her. 

"I suppose." She sighed. Leia pulled out her grooming bag, with all the professional grade tools. Leia thoroughly believed if you were going to do something, mine as

well have the best tools. She then proceeded to put her nails under her uv dryer as Han leaned against Leia's bed frame. 

Cassian sat down in the chair while Jyn grabbed a comb. Cassian sat up very straight as she slowly started to comb through it. She slowly rubbed her hands through his hair. It had been a long time since someone had ran their hands through his hair and he felt a wave of calm run over him. It was the same serene calm he had felt at the diner the other night being close to her. She continued combing his hair as she came around. 

"Where are you two going tonight?" Jyn asked Han. He grinned "it's a surprise." He winked at Jyn who gave an exasperated look at Cassian who smirked. 

Leia flitted in and out of the bathroom several times and slipped on her shoes. "I'm ready" She announced. Han nodded and opened the door for her. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jyn said focusing her eyes on Cassian’s dark hair. 

“I’m already wearing heels and have my nails done. You have to give me something.” Leia whined. Jyn thought for a moment. “Don’t do anything Shara wouldn’t do.” She settled on. 

“I can live with that.” Leia giggled. Han cocked an eyebrow before having a nod to Cassian. 

They left and the room was suddenly quiet. Jyn took a long time, making sure to use the longest guard on the clippers before starting on the back of his hair. She carefully checked herself every few minutes. She gently placed her hand on his neck to get any excess hair off of his neck. He was already warm from the way she ran her hand through his hair, the soft touches across his shoulders and neck only made it worse. He rubbed his hands against his jeans, trying not let the nerves get the better of him. 

_ She’s just a nice girl helping you out. Should have gone last week. Kay told you to go last week. And now you're just going to make it awkward.  _ He condemned himself. Once she was pretty well satisfied with the back of his head she took a dry cloth and brushed away the excess hair. She blew a long gentle stream of air from her lips to get some hair off of his ear. Cassian watched the hair on his arms start to stand up.  _ Calmese Andor, calmese _ . He told himself while clamping his hands onto his knees. She moved to the sides and used the scissors. 

“Who usually cuts your hair?” Jyn asked quietly. 

“I usually go to the stylist classes across campus.” He pressed a pressure point on his hand to prevent himself from shaking around too much. Jyn nodded, slowly clipping away. 

“Are you ready for the symposium?” She asked, trying to keep her focus on the job at hand and not how soft his hair was.    
“I thought I was. But my mentor Professor Fortuna wants to read the paper myself.” 

Jyn could feel the nerves building up in his voice.    
“Why do you think she would want you to read it?” 

“It’s…. Personal, I guess, the things that I wrote. She thinks I would be able to give the right inflictions to the reading.” He tried to explain. Jyn continued to clip. 

“Is it just the big crowd that makes you nervous?” 

“I think it is just the source material. I don’t want to come off as a sob story, I want it to be seen as academic, as impactful.” He started to talk with his hands and shoulders, but Jyn gently rubbed his shoulder to settle.

“Sorry, just don’t want to cut too much.” She said with a smirk. 

He glanced up at her and smirked back.“Some of the most impactful things today are quote unquote sob stories. But if you don’t feel comfortable reading, they should understand that.” 

Cassian nodded at this perception from Jyn. “But… I do think you have a rather nice voice. If that is what you are nervous about.” She added. 

From his position he could only see her side, that her pale skin peaked through the bottom of her sweater. He wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around her waist and bury himself into her side.  _ Stop that.  _ He told himself. 

“Thanks Jyn…. I have a feeling I will be saying that alot.” He chuckled. 

“One can only hope.” Jyn smirked. She ran her hands through his hair once more, checking the sides. “I think it looks alright.” She bit on her lip and stepped back. “Go look in the bathroom.” 

He nodded and went in. She stood at the door chewing on the side of her nail. 

“If you hate it, remember y'all came to me!” She said in defense. Cassian ran his fingers through his hair. It was slightly shorter than he normally got, and it looked a little choppy, but it did look in better shape than before. 

“Looks bueno. Little short, but much better than before.” He commented looking at her through the mirror. She huffed. “Don’t worry, my hair grows so fast it won’t matter after a week.” He chuckled, turning towards her. She stepped up, running her hand through all of his hair, looking up at only the short locks, trying to check over where she could have done a better job. His eyes were watching her expressions, noticing how inquisitive she was and how her eyes shifted to blue when she was thinking about something too hard.

“Are you sure about the top?” She said, He touched her arm instinctively. The touch took her off guard for a moment and she stopped rubbing his hair, remembering that it was probably inappropriate to just start rubbing his head without permission. “It’s fine?” She asked again, pulling her hand away. 

“Si, es bueno Jyn.” His mind slipped back into his native tongue. Not wanting to care about interpreting at that very moment as his focus was on her face. Jyn stepped back, untangling herself from his hair and touch. Cassian went to say something but his phone buzzed. He looked down at his calendar alarm.    
“So what do I owe you?” He asked jokingly. 

Jyn thought for a moment, trying to hide her blushing by grabbing the broom to clean up.

“Basket of fries?” She giggled. 

Cassian nodded with a smile. “Let me sweep up this mess before I go.” He said motioning to the hair on the floor.

“Oh no, it’s fine, I’ll vacuum it up…... Do you need to go?” she hesitated for a moment, thinking she might like the thought of enjoying his company for a little while longer.

“Unfortunately. I have a tutoring session with an ESL student.” 

“I thought you worked at the Forgien Affairs department? I wouldn’t think that involved tutoring.”    
“It doesn’t. I was tutoring before I got that job, but a few of the professors asked if I would continue for the students that really needed help. I only do it on Saturday afternoons now.” He explained, trying to brush off the rest of the air. 

“Wow, you work for the state, the college, do symposiums, on top of classes. Cassian, that seems like alot.” Jyn tried to list all the things she had to manage and it didn’t seem close. 

“It’s mostly about scheduling. I take early classes, all state jobs clock out at 6 and close on weekends, and the tutoring and lecture works are sorta singular things that I only do every now and then. So mostly nights are free and weekends to study and do whatever I need to for school.” He explained. 

“Free most nights?” She asked with a smirk.    
“Si, why do you ask?” He smirked back at her. 

“I need to know when I can cash in on my fries.” She joked. He chuckled with her, feeling full with every smile she gave him. His phone buzzed again, his 20 minute reminder.    
  


“I have to go. I’ll text you about your cash in Jyn.” He said turning to the door. 

“Ok Andor.” She watched him start out the door but then remembered. “Oh! Your jacket!” She turned. 

Cassian noted that she pulled it off the back of her desk chair, like it was purposefully there. 

“That way I won’t forget it on Monday.” She smiled handing it to him. 

“Thank you Jyn.” He said again. 

“You are right, you will be saying that alot.” She grinned. He nodded with his own grin. He stalled a moment, considering all of his options. 

“One can only hope. I’ll see you Monday.” 

“I’ll be the one in the crowd.” She said. He smiled again and went out the door. 

  
  


\--------------

Cassian ended his tutoring session. The student, Oola made a side comment about his hair looking choppy, but he brushed it off and told her that he liked it that way. He left her with her girlfriend and headed back to his apartment. 

Kay was making some sort of burnt vegetable lasagna for dinner, that no doubt came out of a frozen package.   
“Good evening Cassian.” Kay said looking over the sad casserole. Cassian removed his shoes at the door and put them on the shelf.

“Evening Kay. That looks…. Edible.” Cassian said joining him in staring at it. “Stoffers?” Cassian asked. 

“Marie Calendar.” Kay responded. 

“Alright let me try.” Cassian said as Kay handed him a fork and a plate. Cassian took a bite and frowned. “This is not edible.” He said. 

“I hate when the dining hall closes for the weekends.” Kay said sadly. 

“Why didn’t you just order out?” Cassian said moving into the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets. “You know I have a strict budget Cassian. I used my food money on that frozen mess this week.” 

“I know you make enough as a TA to use some of that stash money to buy an edible meal.” Cassian said pulling out some rice, mushrooms, pineapple and cheese. 

“Still vegetarian?” Cassian asked. 

“Yes, as much as possible.” Kay said. Cassian started rapidly making a vegetarian form of Arroz con pollo. 

“You got your haircut.” Kay observed, watching his friend work around the kitchen tools that he was never good at. “Ah yes.” Cassian shook his head a little. 

“The stylist department isn’t open on weekends. It doesn’t look like a barber did it.” 

“No, uh, Jyn did it. I was needing to get it done before the symposium.” Cassian said trying to hide his face by looking down at the now searing skillet of mushrooms. 

“Mmmhmmm. I don’t think she pursues hair styling as a career.” Kay said after a moment of staring at Cassian’s head. 

“She did it as a favor and with no notice. I think she did a good job.” Cassian said mildly annoyed. 

“I’m assuming we will be seeing more of Jyn around.” Kay sighed and went towards the phone list he had plastered on the fridge, since he didn’t believe phones were enough when it came to saving phone numbers. He was often right.

The lists of numbers were separated into three categories: Personal, Apartment, and Food. The apartment list had anything to do with the upkeep, so the student services numbers, the RA, electric company, water and sewer services, trash services, fire and police, and the dean (if necessary) . Even if all those things were handled by the college, Kay could probably get a hold of them quicker than the RA if he asked right. 

Food was their favorite take out places, the Guardian being at the top. 

Personal was the longest, all the roomates numbers, Kes’ mother, Chewie, Maz, Kay’s parents, Cassian’s aunt and cousin, Bodhi, Luke, and Shara. ‘All the people that might need to know one of us is dead. Or where I could find you if your stuff is on fire.’ Kay would say. Cassian noted that Leia’s number had been scrawled at the bottom in Han’s handwriting. 

“What’s her number?” Kay asked. 

“I don’t know if that’s necessary Kay. I mean, I hope we get to see more of Jyn.” Cassian said thinking to himself about her face when she was running her hands through his hair. 

Kay sighed. “She seems sufficient. You do seem to be in good spirits the few times we have been around her.” 

“Do you think so?” Cassian said looking back at his friend. 

Kay sighed again. “Yes I just said that Cassian. Is another one of those ‘will they/ won’t they’ scenarios like Han. Because I will not tolerate a Han rant about women coming from you Cassian. You are more intelligent than to complain about the other gender.”

Cassian grinned at his friend. “Don’t worry Kay, I’m not going to complain about women like Han does.” Cassian grabbed some plates and started putting together his connection. 

“Good. So yes to putting Jyn on the list?” He said readying his pen again. 

“Kay we’re not even dating. I’m not going to let you put her on the emergency call list.” 

Kay shrugged and sat down at the bar where the food was. Cassian was silent while he piled the food onto some plates. “I mean…. We’re not dating…. But I do hope we see more of each other….” Cassian said quietly. Kay was about to go in on the food but then he leaned back. 

“If this is how it’s going to be every time you are around her, just ask her out on a date. Then at least you’ll know if she’s a friend or an emergency call list person.” Kay said with an overly exasperated sigh. Cassian cocked an eye at him. 

“Jyn is a decent human being, who seems to do well in her classes and is a good athlete. Aurra says she’s really good about prioritizing as well and she doesn’t date around much. So if you think you might want her to be around more, ask her out.” Kay added. 

Cassian looked out at his own plate for a moment. “I say this way too much Kay, but you are right. Jyn’s a great person and I am going to ask her out.” Cassian knew he was going to do that. He knew right after he left her for tutoring. Cassian was going to ask Jyn out on a date and he was going to spend more time with her, if she wanted. It made him feel confident in his decision. 

He let Kay smile at his seemingly accomplishment of getting his friend to do something and started on his meal. Cassian couldn’t help the jab. 

“So, when’s Aurra getting added to the list?” Cassian asked. Kay avoided looking up at Cassian, but Cassian could see a funny side smirk form on Kay’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I had no idea that people would actually read my stuff and like it! I'm so excited and grateful! I hope you all read till the end. I might end up adding more chapters than I thought since I'm getting caught up in the story. Thanks so much!


	5. Symposium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian speaks at the Latin America symposium. Jyn is a good audience member.

Jyn had just finished an anthropology session when she sprinted to the Symposium. She scanned the auditorium for Cassian. He luckily saw her and lifted his hand towards her. She smiled and ran down to his row, which was close to the presentation rows. She slid in just before they were going to begin. Cassian caught her eye and she ran down and sat beside him. “Hey” She whispered scooting into the seat. “Right on time.” Cassian smirked. She smiled back at him and quietly pulled out a small calendar notebook and a pen. He saw how prepared she looked to absorb all the information. 

The presentations started with a gorgeous middle aged woman that introduced the topics and presenters of the evening. The entire evening went through 5 different people, reading or talking about different stories about the modern Latin American community. One of the presenters were talking about some of the study abroad programs that Jyn might be interested in, so she was frantically taking notes. The presenter did lose his translations and would take his spanish into only spanish dialect. 

Cassian looked over at Jyn, who had stopped writing so quickly and was writing down her best interpretations, with some words circled with question marks. 

“Living onsite, in apartments or outdoors.” Cassian whispered to her. She nodded and corrected one of her notes. Cassian leaned over a little closer to her and started giving her the correct interpretations and added to some of the things the presenter went with that she would give him a questioning look. Each time he would lean in close and whisper softly to her. She would smile and glance over at him. She noted that he would bite his lip and wave his hand slightly

when looking for the right interpretation for her notes. He would smile when she would understand something. 

“At this time we will hear a brief reading from one of Yavin’s own Latino students, Cassian Andor, from his dissertation ‘Sin el Cartel.’” The host, Professor Fortuna said. Cassian pushed himself up, straightening his jacket nervously. Jyn reached out and squeezed his hand before he went to the stage. He looked back at her and smiled at her concerned face. He smirked back at her and squeezed her hand back before letting it go, now full of confidence, and walked onto the stage. He shook Professor Fortuna’s hand and went to the podium. 

Jyn leaned forward as he started talking, watching Cassian fiddle with the paper in front of him. 

He opened his mouth and a long string of spanish spilled out. He slowly went back over his lines and interpreted them. His speech was a feat in itself. Jyn suddenly was hit with the realization that this wasn’t just about the crisis there. Cassian was right when he said it was personal. Cassian was telling his story, his life, and what he had witnessed. Sadness and sympathy took over what she felt as she listened. She wanted to hold him, and take away some of his sadness. 

When Cassian finished, Jyn had to pull herself away from his nervous eyes. The forum wrapped up and Jyn went to Cassian. He had been approached by a few of the presenters, but quickly excused himself to reach her. She didn’t care at that moment, she reached out and held his hands. “That was incredible Cassian.” 

He looked down at her and squeezed her hand. “Do you think my voice was alright? I felt like I tripped up on my english at the end.” He said nervously. His tick wanted him to run his hands through his hair, but he wasn’t giving up on holding Jyn’s hands.

“It was amazing. I think you did a fine job. I would love to read the entire thing.” She said.

“Maybe we can go over it with-” He started to say something when one of the older men approached him. 

“Senor Andor.” The man greeted Cassian with a pat on the back and hard hand shake. “Senor Evazan.” Cassian and him exchanged some spanish encouragements, and he was soon joined by Professor Fortuna.

“Oh Senor Evazan, Senora Fortuna, este es Jyn Erso.” He said, introducing Jyn to them. He kept one hand in hers, resistant to let go. He wanted to hold on as long as she would let him. “Encantada de conocerte, senorita Erso.” Evazan said, shaking her hand. 

“How nice it is to meet you Jyn.” Senora Fortuna said. 

“It is nice to meet both of you.” Jyn managed out. She was grateful for Cassian’s hand around hers. These were obviously important people.   
“Senor Evazan works with the Mexician exchange board. Mila Fortuna is the head of the Spanish department at Yavin and my advisor and mentor.” Cassian explained. She was right, they were important. 

“Cassian, we are all going to dinner at Eltos tonight, we wanted to make sure you could make it.” Mila said patting his shoulder. 

“Oh I was hoping to have dinner with Jyn.” Cassian said, giving her a side glance. This was not exactly how he was planning to ask her out. 

“Señorita will join! cuanto más mejor!” Evazan pronounced, talking with his hands. 

“What my colleague is trying to say is, that we would love for you to join us Jyn.” Mila said in a calming voice. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Jyn said nervously.    
“Disparates, you must come!” Evazan went on waving his hands frantically. 

“Cass, if you don’t want-” She turned to him.    
“I’d love if you came with me Jyn. You could meet some great people.” Cassian said earnestly. He looked down at her and squeezed her hand the same way she had to him before he went on stage. Jyn felt a heaviness in her chest when he gave her a look. Something that was holding her down towards him. Something warm and strong.

Jyn wiped a hand over her jeans and realized she was under dressed to be at a dinner with these important officials. 

“I don’t think I’m dressed for dinner.” Jyn admitted towards Mila.    
“Oh we’ll have a couple of hours before dinner. We have to wrap up with some of the others before we go over to Elotes. If you want to change, but only if you want. I think you look fine as you are.” Mila said, giving her an encouraging pat.

“I would feel more comfortable. So I’ll meet you all there.” She said, Cassian was smiling slightly at her. 

“Bueno está resuelto. Jyn we will see you at Eltos at 7:30. Cassian, Quería hacer algunas presentaciones” Evazan said pointing to some other people. 

“Si Senor. Un momento.” Cassian said. 

Mila gave Jyn another pat “Hasta luego Jyn.” 

Cassian turned to Jyn, still holding her hand. 

“You want me to pick you up at your apartment? Eltos is on the other side of town, so it will be easier to drive.” Cassian explained. 

“Good idea.” Jyn was looking him up and down, just realizing how nice he looked in his navy blazer and light yellow button up. 

“I’ll come by at 7 if that’s alright.” He said. 

“Perfect. You should go. Senor Evazan has been waving his arms at you since he walked away.” Jyn gave him a smile. Cassian looked over his shoulder at the older man, who was doing just as Jyn said. “See you soon.” She said and started out of the auditorium. Jyn slipped out of his grasp, her hands suddenly feeling cold. 

Cassian watched her walk away and waited a second after she got out of sight before turning back to them. He looked down at his hand for a moment and clasped it into a tight fist. 

Evazan introduced him like he was his own son to everyone there. When they were finally finished Mila walked out with him. 

  
“I am excited that Jyn is getting to come to dinner. I didn’t know you were seeing someone.” She said like a mother. Mila had been a great mentor to him over his years at the college. She saw him as his best student and almost like a son. 

“Oh, we’re not seeing each other.” Cassian explained, not sure how to explain to Mila his affections.

Mila could hear the sadness in his voice. “When you look at a girl like that, she is not just your friend mijo.” Mila said. Cassian gave her a sideways glance as he felt the heat come to his face. Mila gave a slight giggle and patted his back. “I’ll see you  _ and Jyn  _ at dinner.” Mila said before bidding him away. 

  
  


\----------------------

  
  


As soon as Jyn left the auditorium she was texting Leia. 

_ ‘Are you at the dorm? -Jyn’  _

_ ‘Yeah, lock yourself out again?-Princess’ _

_ ‘No. I need help.-Jyn’ _

_ ‘What’s wrong?! -Princess’ _

_ ‘I need an outfit for a dinner at Elotes-Jyn’ _

_ ‘KRIFF, that’s a nice place. Why are you going there?-Princess’ _

_ ‘I’ll explain. See you in a few.-Jyn’  _

She finished the rapid texting as she jogged across campus to the dorms. She reached hers and it took her several minutes searching through her bag for her key card, something she often misplaced. She didn’t wait for the elevator and opted for the stairs. When she got to the dorm room, Leia was already rifling through her closet. Shara was propped up on her bed. Before she could sit down her stuff Shara was leaning over towards her with an amused face. “Spill.” She said simply.    
  


“Hello Shara, nice to see you too.” Jyn said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Oh hi Jyn, I’ve been sitting here for 10 minutes waiting for some sort of explanation. And you know, I am not a patient person. So SPILL.” Shara said getting up and lightly shaking her friend. 

“I got invited to dinner with the presenters of the symposium.”    
Shara and Leia looked at one another. “That’s a lot less interesting than I thought it would be.” Leia said.

Shara’s eyes went wide with excitement. “Wait, Andor said he was presenting! Did he invite you? Like as his date?” 

“It’s…. I mean… not exactly… Well maybe.. They were getting him to go, and then they invited me to come with him because he said he wanted to have dinner with me.” Jyn rambled slightly as she started taking off her boots and jacket. 

Shara and Leia gave each other a knowing look. 

“Ok that changes my direction all together.” Leia said putting things back in the closet. She took one more look in Jyn’s closet and scoffed, moving over to her own. 

“This is so much better than me and Kes’ idea.” Shara said following Jyn to the bathroom.    
“Your idea?” Jyn asked. “Nevermind, what else did he say?” 

Jyn gave Shara a glare but took her hair out of her bun and started the shower water. 

“That was pretty much it about dinner.” She started taking off her clothes as Shara looked at her shoes. Jyn slipped into the bathroom and took down her hair. “What do you want a play by play?” 

“Yes!” Leia and Shara said in unison. Shara excused two of Leia’s choices. 

“Well I got there, and they started the presentation. Cassian had to interpret some of the topics for me, some of the presenters had limited English. It was nice. I didn’t even have to ask.” Jyn reflected.    
“Sounds like you two were getting cozy.” Leia commented, pulling out another option. Shara shook her head again. “That’s too…. Leia.” 

“Ok then what happened?” Shara asked. 

“He read his paper. Girls, it was amazing. He’s seen so much and been through all these things. And he speaks so eloquently….” She trailed off, taking out a makeup wipe, scrubbing her face. 

“Does he now?” Leia laughed. Jyn rolled her eyes.   
“After the presentation, I was telling him how great he did and I wanted to read his whole paper, and he started to say something about going over it, and then the other presenters came up and invited him to dinner. And he told them that he was planning on having dinner with me. So they invited me to their dinner.” Jyn said shrugging to herself and rinsed her face.

“So he DID invite you to dinner.” Leia said. 

“Oh my Goddess. That’s it.” Shara said as Leia pulled out one more outfit. 

Jyn peaked her head out of the bathroom. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Shara and Leia both said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a little short but I hope you enjoy!


	6. Dinner at Elotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian takes Jyn out to dinner with the presenters from last time. An eventful evening ahead.

Cassian was standing outside Leia and Jyn’s door at 6:55 pm. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He was afraid she was just being polite when she accepted to go. But she seemed so genuine when she talked to him. He was going to make himself as positive as possible about it. 

He took a breath and knocked on the door. 

Shara opened it. “Oh hey Andor!” She said with a smirk. “Heeeeyyy Andor. You look nice. Love the shirt.” Leia said with a wink. 

“Hello ladies, I didn’t know you both would be here.” Cassian said, blushing furiously.

“Oh yeah, we’re just about to go to that double feature with Han and Kes.” Leia said. Cassian nodded. 

“Oh hi Cassian.” Jyn came out of the bathroom putting in an earring. She was wearing her own dress for once. It was a simple red dress that she had bought for interviews but had never worn. It was tight against her. Shara had pushed her hair half up, letting her bangs fall forward. The outfit was simple toned, like her but it suited her. 

And Cassian thought she was “hermosa” He stuttered out the word under his breath, hoping Shara or Leia hadn’t heard him, but from the grin of Shara’s face, she had. 

“What was that Andor?” Shara teased.

“Um- that’s uh…. You look wonderful. Are you ready?” He said finally got out. He only wanted to stand there and look at her. He wanted to pull her close and feel the fabric of the dress against him.    
“Yes, let me get my coat and wallet.” She said, Shara had smartly switched all of Jyn’s personal items from her school bag to one of Leia’s clutches. Jyn slipped on her long black pea coat. Cassian watched her do this, avoiding Leia and Shara’s eyes. “Ready” Jyn huffed out with a smile. Cassian held open her door and let her go out first. He looked at the other girls, 

“Ladies.” He nodded at them. 

Cassian and Jyn started down the hall to hear Leia yell, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” with a fit of giggles. Jyn rolled her eyes and continued on.

  
  


Cassian led her to his small black practical subaru. Jyn wasn’t surprised that he would have such a practical vehicle, she was slightly surprised that it was incredibly clean inside. 

“Cassian, I wanted to tell you again how incredible your reading was. It was so moving.” Jyn gushed as they pulled out of the campus parking. “Thank you Jyn. I appreciate it. I would love to hear your thoughts on the rest of it as well.”    
“Yeah you mentioned us having dinner tonight before they invited you.” She fiddled with a band on the clutch.

“I was intending to ask you to dinner, but I’m glad you wanted to come to this with me. You might meet some people that could help you with your abroad scholarship.” He explained. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, they are on the Latin America exchange board so they might be able to move you forward some at least on that end.” 

“That is an opportunity. I’m glad I changed.” She chuckled. She caught Cassian give her side glance and tighten the grip on the shift gear.

At the restaurant Cassian offered Jyn his arm as they entered. It was a beautifully classy latin restaurant with a Mayan decor. A small mariachi band and played in front of. Small dance floor to the back and the unique bowled lighting fixtures created a soft red glow of ambiance in the space. When Mila saw them she waved to the host who quickly led them over. Mila was joined by Evazan and 3 other men and one of their wives. 

"Hola mi queridos! Mi amigos esta es Jyn Erso. Jyn this Senores Aloo, Medon, and Zacar. And this is Senora Tina Medon." Mila introduced them as Cassian pulled out a chair for her. Mila had situated Jyn to right beside her. She assumed to help and navigate the conversation.

“Andor! Senorita Erso! Bueno, bueno.” Evanzan shook both of their hands. They started arguing in spanish about something to do with Frida Kahlo. Mila tried to keep Jyn in the loop by interpreting. Cassian was arguing harshly as in between laughs. Jyn was enjoying seeing him laughing and talking so fluidly in his own language, like he didn’t have to think about the correct words like he did in english. 

“So Cassian said you were a geology and anthropology major. He said you were hoping to get the Acozac scholarship.” Mila said taking a sip of some kind of honey colored drink. 

Jyn was slightly surprised Cassian remembered their conversation. “Yes, I have to submit my presentation by April.” 

“What are you doing your presentation on?”    
“Resource conservation of the jasper caves under the city.” 

“Good idea going for conservation a lot of them will like that.” Mila said. “Tina is on the travel board.” 

“Si, all the scholarships will have to go through the travel exchange board. It you want to bring me your notes, I can help you make it suitable and put in a good word.” Tina sipped on her fruity red concoction.    
“Really? That would be excellent. When are your office hours?” 

Tina, Mila, and Jyn talked about her classes and travel plans. 

Cassian glanced over at her several times as she talked and laughed with the women. 

“Ladies, stop chatting about dresses and tell these men about what Frida’s duty to her husband should have been.” Zacar said in his scratchy voice. Mila struck him an ugly look. She started hurriedly arguing with him in spanish.

“Well a woman doesn’t dress like that unless she is looking for a husband.” Zacar said in English motioning to Jyn.

“Excuse me?” Jyn said in shock. “I don’t dress to attract a husband.” She shook her head. “I like to dress nicely when I’m meeting influential people.” She uttered out. Anger boiled up in her. After having such a nice conversation with Tina and Mila, it surprised her that he was being so rude.    
Zacar said something in spanish. “And unless Mila, Tina, and I were chatting about a dress that had a stamp of my academic standing on it, you might want to reconsider what you assume about our conversation. And so what if we we were having a conversation about outfits. Mila and Tina look gorgeous and I can appreciate that. But I can also appreciate how handsome Tina’s husband’s suit is. Because I’m a decent human being.” Jyn argued. Cassian admired her tenacity.    
Zacar said a few slurs in spanish which caught Cassian’s attention. 

Jyn looked at Mila “What did he say?” 

Cassian’s voice was low and imposing when he spoke back to Zacar, saying something Jyn wasn’t even remotely familiar with, who seemed shocked by the refut. Evazan looked shocked and shot Mila a look. The mariachi band started playing a ballad and he stood up.

“suficiente discusión, Senorita Erso would you join me on the dance floor?”    
  


Jyn was taken off guard, but Mila gave her an encouraging pat. Medon nodded and held out his hand to his wife. Mila insisted Cassian come out on the floor as well to get away from Zacar. 

“How rude was he being?” Jyn asked Evazan as he tried to lead her.    
“Eh, Zacar is not very good at conversation that isn’t an argument. He invited himself or I wouldn't have him come.” 

Jyn nodded. She was not very good with the elaborate steps Evazan was trying to get her into. She looked over and saw Cassian was doing well dancing with Mila. Evazan looked over at the too and noticed Jyn watching them. He had of course noticed how Cassian watched her at dinner. He knew those feelings well. It made him miss his wife and how many more moments he had wished he had had with her, regretting the wasted time he spent running around in college. 

Evazan looked back at Jyn and grinned. “Senorita, I hate to say you are no dancer. Mila! Switch with me!” Evazan said suddenly spinning Jyn out into a clumsy step as Mila slid into his arms. Jyn fell into the now abandoned arms of Cassian. He caught her and situated her arms into their place for a dance. 

“Apparently I’m not a good dancer.” Jyn said rolling her eyes. Cassian grinned gripping her hand lightly.

“I don’t think anyone is as good at them.” Cassian said as Mila and Evanzan were expertly spinning around the floor. “Just step back when I step forward.” Cassian said showing her the very simple step. She followed carefully. She almost tried to look anywhere but his eyes. “What did he say?” She asked motioning to Zacar.

“A few derogatory statements. Saying a woman should know her place. Telling me I should know how to reel you in. I very bluntly informed him you were your own person that didn’t need any man to reel or in. I also told him that you could run laps around him in an argument.” He admitted slowly. 

“Thank you.” She nodded quietly. He finally caught her eye and she felt like she couldn’t look away. They were very quiet for a long time, until the song ended. Cassian stood still while still holding on to her hand and waist.

“For the record, with the talk of dresses going around, I do like your dress.” He said, rubbing his thumb softly against the fabric across her back. The touch made her want to melt into his arms so she could have to intertwine with him completely, but she just stood a little taller. 

“Thanks, is actually one of mine for once.” She joked looking down at it. 

“Its a great color on you.”

“For the record, I like your suit as well.” She said mimicking his motion onto his shoulder. 

He laughed. “Thanks” He went to pull her a little closer, ask her for another dance. 

Mila came by, interrupting their moment. “Are you two ok?” 

“Oh yes, just talking about how Jyn could beat Zacar in any argument if he was decent enough to speak a person’s language.” Cassian said not taking his eyes off of Jyn.    
Mila laughed. “I sure she could.” They went back to the table, most of them announced the end of the dinner, making Zacar take care of the bill. 

As they were leaving, Tina hooked an arm around Jyn. “Jyn, I had an idea while we were dancing. I think if you could give your presentation in english and spanish it would really put you over the top for the scholarship.” 

“Oh I don’t think they would let me into the spanish lessons, and I would hate to do the whole generic translations.” Jyn said

“Oh no, you have some time to work on it. Mila and I both could go over it with you. And I’m sure Cassian will help with translating it for you.” 

Jyn thought for a moment. “I appreciate this, immensely. May I ask why you are both so keen in helping me?” 

Tina’s brilliant brown eyes sparkled. “Women must stick together. You seem very good at being assertive and we need more women in the science field like that.” She smiled. 

“And aside from being strong, obviously smart, and ambitious. Cassian is a very good judge of character. He would not have told you about us, or invited you along if he did not think you were someone special.” She said with a whisper. She smiled wide at Jyn and gave her a hug. 

“I’ll be in the office on Thursday, come by anytime after 11.” And she hurried off with her husband. 

“Ready?” Cassian said after he said goodbye to the others. She nodded and let him lead her to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to go ahead and post this chapter tonight because I have some class work to do tomorrow. I rewrote parts of this chapter like 4 times. I will also go a head and post the next chapter because I have it done and this one seems slightly short, but putting both parts of the night together would make it SUPER long. Please let me know your thoughts.


	7. After dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Jyn and Cassian have some domestic moments.

Cassian parked in the shared parking lot of their buildings. She didn’t want to get out of the car, and for a moment neither one of them moved. Her hand had been sitting over his since the last time he shifted gears. He bore down his eyes at her hand. It was surprisingly callused, he assumed from all her geology work.

“Thank you for defending me Cassian.” She said in a small voice. “You would have done better than I did. Just didn’t want him using our language against you. And the fact that he was wrong.” Cassian said, still not looking up at her.    
“Still, thank you.” 

He looked up to her smile. It took every fiber of his being and several Kay algorithms drumming through his head to not kiss her. But after the whole fight about sexism he had just had at dinner, he didn’t think jumping her with a kiss would be proper. 

“Walk me back.” She half asked. 

“Of course.” He nodded and got out. When she walked with him she tucked her arm into his. Her head excuse was that the temperature had dropped and she was in a dress. But taking those thoughts away only left her with wanting to feel his arm around her. Wanting to feel more of him around her.    
She got to the entrance and she shifted through the clutch for her pass card. “Bloody hell.” She sighed out. “What’s wrong?” 

“I left my key card.” She sighed checking her jacket and the clutch again. She took out her phone and called Leia. She picked up the phone in a whisper.

“Hey.” Leia said quickly. 

“Hey I’m locked out, where are you?” 

“We’re at the double feature in Naboo county.”    
“Naboo? Leia that’s like an hour and a half away.”    
“I know, and were only just started the second movie.” Leia continued whispering. 

“Shit.” Jyn huffed out. 

“Hey got to go, the movie attendant is glaring at me. K BYYYEEE” and Leia hung up. 

“Leia are at that double feature in Naboo. Doesn’t sound like they are getting back anytime soon.” Jyn huffed out. Cassian gave her an encouraging squeeze on her arm. She gave a sad smirk. “I’ll text Bodhi, see if he has the spare manual key” She said typing. 

“Why don’t we go over to my apartment while we wait for him.” Cassian suggested as he watched her shake in the cold. She looked up at him with her little open mouth consideration. “Ok yeah, lets go.” She said, Cutting across the quad it was not much of a walk at all. 

They came to the apartment and they went in. Cass knew that Kes and Han were out. It was almost 10 so he assumed Kay was already asleep. He let her in and she took off her coat and shoes. She had been to the apartment so she knew the shoe rule Kay enforced. She slumped down on the couch and pulled out her phone. Cassian offered her a drink, she asked for water and obliged. He took off his blazer and put it in the closet while she tried to call Bodhi. 

When he came back out she was holding her head. “What’s up?” 

“Bodhi is on an astronomy field trip doing an all night observatory thing. He won’t be back till like 5am.” She groaned.    
“It’s ok Jyn, you can stay here until Leia gets back.” He offered gently patting her back.

“Thanks Cassian.” She gave him a small smirk. He pulled away to not try and kiss her. 

“I uh- I’m gonna go change.” He said looking down at his dress clothes. Then she looked at her in the tight dress. “Actually do you want to borrow some clothes. I know I’m taller, but if didn’t want to wear your dress. I don’t know how long you will be here.” He said without really thinking. 

She smiled at his considerate nature. 

“That would actually be really great. I know we both like the dress but it isn’t great for lounging around.” She chuckled. He nodded and went into his roo. She followed and peaked in. Like his car, everything has its place. All his books were organized and his clothes were put in their respective places. He pulled out a long sleeve t-shirt from some kind of the Mexico football team and a pair of drawstring pajama pants. “You can use the bathroom first.” He offered. She nodded and went in. When she was gone he huffed out a very long breath. _ Jyn is in my room. Jyn is in my bathroom, putting on MY clothes. _ He was going to have a stroke if he didn’t get it together. 

\---------------

  
  


Jyn looked at herself in the small mirror. She put her hair up in a messy bun, which relaxed her some more. “Ok Erso. You are fine. Everything is fine. He is being a gentleman and friend. Don’t fuck it up.” She told herself silently in the mirror. She slipped out of the dress and put on the clothes. They smelled so much like him it made her dizzy. She had the pull the string tight the way to get around her small waist, and the old shirt seemed like it would be big on anyone against her small frame. She tucked her arms into the shirt and went out. When she came out Cassian had changed into some joggers and his shirt was off. She stalled glancing at his toned chest and abs before a grey shirt covered him.  _ Shit. shit. Shit. _ Her head was swimming. Looking at everyday attractive Cassian with his t-shirts and jeans, was one thing. Seeing him dressed up in suit, then seeing him shirtless in one night was like a train had hit her. 

“Are those ok?” He asked, seeing her. She knew her face must have looked as red as her dress. “Yes, just fine. Thank you.” She said folding up her dress.

“Do you want to watch something?” He asked. 

“Sure.” She said. 

Cassian had to note in his head how cute she looked tucked into his clothes. It satisfied him in an almost domestic way. He went back out in the living room and flipped through the netflix files. She pointed out a British royals docu series she had wanted to watch. He turned it on and she tucked herself up on the couch on the opposite side of him. He pulled out a blanket from the storage ottoman and instinctively handed it to her. She smiled wide at this. 

“Wanna share?” She offered. “Sure.” He said, She scooted close to him and pulled the blanket over both of them. He stretched his arm out behind her, not quite touching her. She balled up her fists into the shirt to avoid grabbing his leg. 

They were part way through the first episode about Henry the viii’s wives. She started to relax and leaned into his side slightly, not quite letting her head move towards his chest, where she actually wanted to be.

Jyn scoffed at a funny thought. "Que?" Cassian hushed into her ear.

"Leia is such a Bolyen."

"The second wife? The witch?" Cassian asked.

"Yeah Anne. Do you not know about Henry the viiis and his wives?" 

"Not really. In Mexico we did not do much with England's history. We did some in Spain and Portugal. I know about the Spanish princessa" He explained. 

"Oh wow. I just assumed everyone would know about them. He was like the original serial divorcer. But to the extreme." 

"So why is Leia like the 2nd wife?" 

Her eyes lit up as she got to talk about random history things she knew. 

"So he had six wives. There's literally a musical about it. It goes divorced, beheaded, and dies. Divorced, beheaded, survived. First was Cathrine of Aragon, the Spanish princess. She was first married to Henry's brother before he died and then they married to keep the alliance. But when she didn't give him a male heir and he started getting bored he started an affair with Anne Boylen. She convinced him to divorce Cathrine to marry her and have a pure English child. Which is literally the reason why England isn't catholic."

" He changed religion for her." Cassian followed along. He was amused by the way she rambled on. The way her eyes would light up and her would try not to talk with her hands, but then would break and have to talk in gestures.

" He did a lot more than that. Their relationship ruined several of his alliances and broke down the parliamentary actions. It also broke down many of the peasant lives. They loved Cathrine, and she loved the people. She did a lot of work for charities and things and she was their queen. They hated Boylen. In many accounts they said she wasn’t worthy of being a queen like the princess.”    
“What happened to the princess?” 

“She was sent away, divorced and living in seclusion until she died. Henry limited everything she was. He even forbade their daughter Mary from going to see her at different times.”    
Cassian scoffed at this. “So I’m still not sure why Leia would be someone like Anne.”    
“Leia is a schemer. She could get anyone to do anything and she knows it. And out of all of us, if anyone would be able to turn a country upside down it would be her.” Cassian laughed at this comment. 

“You have a very good point. Does everyone have a wife type. Like one of those personality tropes like ‘which band member are you?’ type of thing?” Cassian asked. 

“Oh absolutely. Me and my friends in England would do that all the time to people.” 

“Alright then, go on. Tell me who everyone is.” He laughed leaning back a little.    
Jyn gave him a glance. “I cant-”    
“I know you’ve thought about it. But since I don’t know all the history I’m going to need some explanations.” 

Jyn bit her lip with a grin. “Ok you tell me who.” She said turning more towards him. 

“Han.” 

“Cat Howard. For sure, no questions. She was this cute young girl, classic mid life crisis fling. She thought she was super smart for getting to be queen but she was dense enough to get herself killed because she thought that if he could have affairs so could she. So Han is always thinking he’s being smart when he’s really just getting himself into trouble.”    
“That is a very accurate statement.” Cassian laughed. “Alright, Shara.” 

“Hmmm I think Shara is a Aragon. She’s tenacious and wants the best for everyone and will do whatever for it. But she also wants to be in everyone’s business” 

He nodded in agreement. “And Kes?”    
“I think he is a Aragon too. He would do anything for the ones he loves, but is also in everyone’s business.” 

“Ok ok, Bohdi?” 

“Oh Bodhi is Jane Seymore, precious and pure. Or… at least on the surface. Her clan is the ones that got Henry convinced that Anne was a witch.” Jyn giggled. She was enjoying their game. 

Cassian was too, even if it was partly just to see her smile. “And Luke?” 

“I think I’ll give him a Anne of Cleves. Needing time to live up to her potential, with alot on her plate.” 

“Alright, big kicker. Kay.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “None of them.” She said simply. “None of them?”    
“Nope he is obviously Thomas Cranmer, the archbishop. He knows too much but most of his power is imaginary.” Cassian burst out laughing in a fit. 

“That sounds very fitting.” He managed out, trying to start hollering with laughter. Jyn grinned at him, giggling at his reaction. 

“So I’m assuming I would be the Spanish Princessa?” Cassian said. 

“Why, because your latin?” She cocked an eye at him. He shrugged slightly. 

“That, and I like to think I’m tenacious.” He chuckled talking with his hands. 

“You are, but that aside you are not like her. You are Cathrine Parr. The survivor.” She said with a sad expression. “I’m sorry.” She realized just as she said it. Cassian looked over at her.

“Don’t be. I know my life, and now you do too. But please, tell me about this survivor. I’m having fun not talking about my survival. Tell me about Cathrine Parr.” 

“Parr was his last wife. She was a widow and her husband was a catholic supporter, so they had her arrested. She talked her way out of it and Henry ended up marrying her. She took care of his home and was a regent when he went to war. She repaired his line of succession to the rest of his rightful heirs. She managed the country while he died. She survived years of torture and heartbreak to give way to the next generation.” Jyn told him. 

“That is a high honor to be given.” Cassian said with a small smirk. 

“Well that and she was a work aholic.” Jyn said with a wink. 

Cassian nodded. “That is fair.” He watched her look back at the show that was now talking about Queen Mary. 

“What about you?” He asked. 

“About me?”    
“Yeah which one are you?” He adjusted in his seat and leaned a little closer to her. 

Jyn pushed her bangs to the side and looked down at her hands for a moment. 

“I like to think I’m like Anne of Cleves. They thought they wanted her, but the moment they didn’t she was quickly divorced after six months of marriage But she was given the benefits of being ‘kings sister’ title and housing. So I think I’m like her. Unwanted, but makes the best of situations.” Jyn said looking down. 

“Jyn, I think you are wrong.” Cassian said without thinking.   
“About me being Anne? I’d really rather be her, she ended up with the best life over all.” She started to ramble. 

“No about you not being wanted.” Cassian leaned a little closer. Jyn shrugged without looking up. “I mean, I’m fine with it. Just this past year every time I think someone is interested, they are not, or become uninterested. But I’m sort of ok with being unwanted in romantic sense. I have a good life outside of all that.” She said, half convincing herself.

“Jyn.” Cassian said to try to get her to stop rambling. He didn’t have to think about it any more. 

She looked back up and realized how close he was to her face. He reached his outstretched arm down from the back of the couch to lightly brush away some stray hair. His eyes darted between her hair and lips until he settled on her eyes when she looked straight at him.    
“You are wanted Jyn.” He said, confidence building up in him. 

Jyn could swear her heart had stopped. She felt like she couldn’t breath for a moment. She looked down at his lips. She started to wonder what his beard would feel like against her face. It was the first time in a long time that someone had told her that she wasn’t unwanted that she believed. The sound of his voice and his soft breaths were making her feel like the world was crashing around her, but she was somehow safe in the small space with Cassian. 

Cassian didn’t want to think about wrong or right. He moved as close as he could without kissing her, lightly touching the side of her face with his knuckles. He wanted Jyn more than he wanted anything right then. He was going to tell her that and hope to God that she wanted him back. “Jyn, I-” He started, but just as he was about to confess the door opened to a laughing Kes and Han. 

Jyn jerked back away from Cassian, blushing hard. 

“HEY! It’s Erso! Told you she would be here.” Kes said nudging Han. “Good thing. We just dropped off the girls, you should be able to get in your room now.” Han said peeling off his boots.    
“Oh good. I thought you all would be out longer.” She said getting up to gather her things. 

“Yeah the second movie was a horror thing that none of us knew anything about and it ended up being some weird incest ghost thing, so we left.” Kes explained going to the kitchen.    
“Alright, well, I’m going to head over there so I can get ready for work in the morning.” She said folding the dress under her arm and heading to the door. Cassian went over with her.    
“Do you want me to walk you Jyn?” He asked handing her her shoes. 

Jyn was embarrassed. As much as she wanted for him to walk her home and for her to kiss him over and over again, which she seemed to think would be happening if the door hadn’t opened, she was hot with embarrassment. “Oh no, I’ll cut across the quad.” she said avoiding his eyes. 

“Oh your clothes.” She said suddenly realizing what she was wearing. She met his eyes once more. “You’ll get them back to me.” He said, seeing the panic in her eyes. 

She nodded. “Ok, thank you Cassian. Goodnight.” She said quickly and left the apartment. 

The moment she was out of the room, Cassian was looking down at the ground where she had stood. “Wearing your clothes eh? I’m glad we showed up when we did, she might not have been wearing anyone’s clothes.” Kes teased. Cassian shot him a death glare. 

“Whoa, what did I say?” 

Cassian really wanted to deck his friend but he held back. 

“Hijo de putas. You two have the literal worst timing of anyone I’ve known to exist.” Cassian growled slouching back down on the couch. 

“What do you mean?” Han asked.

“I was less than an inch away from kissing her and you two just take it upon yourself to bust in when you do.” Cassian groaned. 

“Wait, y'all haven't done anything?” Han said. 

“No! Because I’m not a fucking horn dog like the two of you.” Cassian rubbed his hands and got back up. “I’m going to bed. Please don’t bust through that door unless someone is dying.” Cassian said and stalked into his room. 

\----------------------------------

Jyn ran as fast as she could in Cassian's too big sweatpants carrying a dress and heels to the apartment. Leia let her in and she collapsed on her bed. “You ok Jyn?” Leia said coming over to her bed. Jyn let out a long dramatic moan. “He was going to kiss me.” She mumbled into her blanket. 

“He is going to Pakipsi?” Leia said trying to push over her friend. Jyn moved her head back over. “He was going to kiss me.” 

“And he didn’t?” 

“Well I think he was. He told me that I was wanted and he was so close to me. And he touched my face. But then Han and Kes came in and I fled. I literally just took off.” 

“Oh Jyny.” Leia patted her head and helped her get under her blanket. “You really do like him, don’t you?” 

Jyn groaned. “He’s just so…everything.” She started plopping back onto her pillows while Leia sat beside her. “He’s smart and deep. He knows how to speak to people and how to be reserved all at the same time. He’s just got this intellect that is so… sexy.” She groaned, covering her face. “And holy shit he’s gorgeous Leia.” 

Leia listened, letting her friend vent but couldn’t help and giggle at that. 

“Like was anyone aware that he is just…. Fucking fit he is?” 

Leia giggled again. “We’ve known he’s gorgeous for ages Jyny. Welcome to the party.” Leia hopped out of the bed and reached under her bed and pulled out a storage bin. She popped it open and put it one Jyn’s bed. It was the cookies she was promised. Jyn sighed in relief and took one out. “Go on.” Leia said getting a bottle of milk out of their mini fridge and getting back on Jyn’s bed. 

“What do you mean?” Jyn said with a full mouth of cookie. 

“Get it all out. Tell me everything. It helps, trust me.” Leia said taking her own cookie. 

Jyn sighed and took the bottle of milk. “I don’t know Leia. He’s just so amazing. Everytime I see him it’s like adding another thing to the perfect pile.” She mumbled. 

“Damn you have it bad girl.” Leia giggled. Jyn rolled her eyes. 

“What do I do Le. Like I embarrassed myself in front of the whole apartment.” Jyn curled one of her blankets around her for comfort. 

“Well you could march back over there and take what you want.” Leia suggested. Jyn glared at her for that. “But I know that would make you uncomfortable. I say sleep on it. Do what you need to tomorrow and then catch up with him for dinner tomorrow. That gives you half a day to figure it all out.” Leia said. 

Jyn nodded. “That’s a decent plan.” 

“I have those sometimes. So… are you going to tell me about your night?” Leia grinned. 

Jyn closed the cookie box back and handed it to her. “Let me sleep on it.” 

Leia rolled her eyes and got back into her bed. “Goodnight TEASE.” She said turning off her lamp.    
Jyn smiled at her friend. “Thanks Leia.” She said quietly. Leia nodded at her. 

“I’ll let you rest tonight. But tomorrow I want the full story. You are only getting away with this because my guy is the one that ruined your night.” Leia grumbled and turned over in her bed. 

It was quiet for a moment in the dorm room as they both tried to settle to go to sleep. 

“YOUR guy huh? That's interesting.” Jyn suddenly said into the darkness. 

“TOMORROW JYN.” Leia said hiding her head with the pillow from Jyn’s giggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I'm posting this one RIGHT after chapter 6 because they go together and happen in the same night. Again sorry for separating! I really liked this one because I got to rant history. I hope you enjoy! It will all be worth it very soon!


	8. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn's week gets a little worse when she sees Cassian with another girl.

The next few days were hell on Jyn. The day after dinner with Cassian she ended up having to work two shifts and got bribed into doing campus tours for Mara, who had come down with the flu. Wednesday, her geology class had a trip to a historical mine, and assigned a surprise research project due by Friday, so that night was spent with her classmates doing the project. 

Cassian was just as busy with his classes and having an Ambassador visiting Yavin from Portugal, and he being the only in the Forgien Affairs office that spoke any Protugese. 

Besides a few short text messages between the two of them of seeing how their days were and some funny pictures, they thought the other would enjoy it. 

Friday morning, Jyn and Leia were walking to the library. The library quad was a place many people met and went through since it was right near the campus center. And across the way Jyn saw Cassian. Though he was in his normal attire and stance with a folded stack of papers in his hand, he still looked handsome to her. But just as she was sizing herself up to go approach him, another girl ran over to him. They almost tackled each other in a hug and he grabbed her face with both hands as they talked hurriedly at one another with their hands. He threw his arm around her shoulders as they headed out in a different direction. 

Jyn was struck with jealousy. He hadn’t mentioned having a girlfriend. Neither had anyone else. But they seemed cozy and familiar. And it wasn’t like he and Jyn were even remotely a thing yet. Did her friends know that he was seeing someone? Would they let him lead her on? Leia had also witnessed this and looked over at Jyn’s conflicted stance. “I’m sure she’s just a friend. She looked very young anyways.” 

Jyn grimaced. “It’s not like we were anything. She’s a pretty girl….. Hey I have to go get the schedule for my next lab. I’ll meet you at dinner.” 

Jyn ran off before Leia had a chance to respond. 

Jyn shook off the feelings. It didn’t matter anyways. Cassian was just one more guy that wanted someone else, and not her. Unwanted again. She thought to herself. She stiffened at this thought. Obviously when he said that ‘she was wanted’ it was a line. And now the harsh reality had set in. Someone else might want her, but not Cassian. Her feet felt heavy as she pounded them against the pavement. 

\------------------------------

Friday afternoon Jyn met with Tina Medon. Tina was excited that she had made the time to come to her office to talk about her scholarship. Jyn was shocked by how enthusiastic Tina was to help her. 

“Your presentation looks fantastic. I’m assuming that it would be a great interest to the geology department heads. I do not know much about geology but it sounds fascinating. I know the conservationist will like it.” Tina said after they talked about Jyn’s proposal and read over her notes. “I would consider changing the expenses of your living arrangements though. It should be easy enough to find you an apartment near the sight. No one should live on site in the Mexican jungle in July.” Tina commented. 

“At the symposium they said living onsite might be an option.” Jyn said in concern. 

“They say that for people to ask for less money while they put you up in tents. Trust me querida. They will like your proposal and will not mind the extra little bit to pay for housing.” 

Jyn nodded. “Do you think I could get it interpreted to Spanish by April? I know it is a lot.” 

“I think translating your main points will be enough. You can send it in to have the full proposal translated for you through the library system. But your talking points should be your only concern. I’ll write down the actual translations and email them to you if you can get someone to help you with the pronunciations and dialect. I’m sure Andor wouldn’t mind.” She mentioned, writing down something in spanish on her copy of Jyn’s notes. 

Jyn frowned at that. She knew Cassian was a kind enough person to help her, but she didn’t know if she could keep her emotions in check enough to be near him for a long time, especially if he was suddenly seeing someone else. 

“Is something wrong Jyn?” Tina asked, noticing the way Jyn frowned. 

“Oh, um, I uh…. I don’t know if Cassian would be able to help me. He seems to have other focuses. Could you…. Could you recommend someone else that might help, maybe a tutor?” 

Tina frowned. “I do not know that many tutors, but perhaps Mila could recommend someone.” 

Jyn looked down at her hands and nodded. She scrunched up her face trying not to think of Cassian. “Did something happen with you and Andor?” Tina asked. 

Jyn gave a sad smile. “It’s not really school related.” She rubbed a hand along her hair in a nervous way. 

Tina nodded and got up from her desk. She closed her office door and sat down in one of the chairs beside Jyn. “As a faculty member, I am required to be discreet with student information, help any student in need, and guide them on the right path to success.” Tina smiled and held out her hand. “You can go talk to your friends, or your host parents, but if you need a non biased ear to listen, I am here.” Jyn looked up at her. Tina gave her an encouraging smile.    
“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked. Jyn smiled at her genuine concern. 

“It just seems like everytime I get close to him something seems to get in the way. I’m mostly sure he likes me, and after dinner the other night I thought things were fine. We almost kissed, but got interrupted by his flat mates. So I thought maybe we could try again, but this week has been insane. Then today I see him with some other girl. And I’m just…. Out of sorts. I don’t think I can face him now.” She blurted out quickly. She leaned her head into her hands and Tina patted her on the back. “Oh querida. Everything will be alright.” Tina gave her a small smile. 

“College relationships will be the hardest you ever encounter until you have children.” Tina laughed. “Are you sure he was with this girl romantically?” 

“I think so, I saw them across the library quad and they were hugging and walking off together with his arm on her shoulder.” 

“You think perhaps it was a friend or family?” Tina asked with pursed lips. 

“Maybe. I know his aunt lives a couple of counties away but she looked young, younger than me.” Jyn said, thinking about the beautiful girl. 

“Jyn, you don’t know who she is, or what Cassian is doing with her. You are obviously working very hard and I think you are overthinking this….. Jyn, you are a strong brillant woman with a shining future. Not many people could come up with a proposal that was this good. You have a great future, with or without a romantic partner. But you can not let small things like this get in your way.” Tina smiled, making sure Jyn was listening. 

“I am sure Cassian Andor is one of many men that are besotted by you. But as an intelligent young woman, if you want something then you should go get it. If you like Andor then tell him, lay it on the table. And if you find that he’s not as interested as we all think he is, then on to the next. But do not let overthinking about boys make you feel inadequate. I know you won’t let people push you around from the other night with Zacar. Know your value, and let them measure up to you. And above all always be honest with yourself.” Tina said. 

Jyn nodded. “You are right. Honesty is the best policy.” Tina nodded in agreement. 

“Do you need to talk about anything else? I have a few minutes before my meeting?” Tina looked up at her clock. 

“Oh no, no. I didn’t mean to keep you. Thank you Tina.” Jyn said collecting her things. 

“Of course Jyn, anytime. I’m serious. I am always here to talk. If you ever need something please don’t hesitate to email me and we can meet for coffee or something.”    
“You are so nice Tina. I am so happy that we got to meet.”    
“Oh Jyn. I am happy to have met you.” Tina smiled as she gathered her things for her class. Jyn waved goodbye and left feeling better. She was still slightly aggravated about Cassian and the mystery girl, but she felt more confident in herself than anything.  


\------------------------------

Later in the dining hall Jyn came to dinner with Leia, Shara, and Aurra. Kay was sitting at the end of the table with Aurra, which was very new, and he looked uncomfortable about not sitting in his regular spot. As they were chatting about classes, Jyn avoided the subject of guys, except Kay, entirely. She had pushed Cassian out of her head the best she could. 

Shara suddenly piped up. “Claudia!” She said getting up. They all looked to see Cassian leading the same girl into the dining hall. The girl ran up and hugged Shara. “I can’t believe you are here, did you come for the campus tour?” Shara said excitedly, signing erratically with ASL. The girl nodded. “Oh I’m so excited!” Shara signed again then hugged the girl once more.    
The girl motioned and suddenly ran over to Kay. She tried to hug Kay, who managed a side hug to her. She signed quickly at him and he signed back. She pointed to Cassian, who had leaned against the table grinning at her. 

“Oh guys! This is Claudia. She is one of my old babysitting jobs and Cassian’s younger cousin. She is visiting with her high school ” Shara explained, still signing. The girl smiled wide and waved at everyone. Jyn could suddenly see the resemblance, the same dark eyes and sharp nose. Whatever jealousy, sadness, or anger had been there before was wiped away after she gave Leia a look. 

“Your cousin! Oh it’s so nice to meet you.” Leia said waving back. Cassian signed to her in translation. Claudia smiled and nodded. Cassian moved to her shoulder. “This is Leia and Aurra. And that is Jyn.” He signed to her. She followed along and her eyes grew excited. She signed to Shara, who nodded looking at Jyn slightly. Jyn furrowed her eyebrows. What could she be saying? She tried her best to follow along but she signed so rapidly it was hard.

“She says it’s nice to meet you.” Cassian said, slightly swatting at her for whatever she was telling Shara. 

“How long are you here?” Shara asked. Claudia signed a few things with a sad face. “Tomorrow morning! But I didn’t get any time with you!” Shara said. They signed at one another. 

Jyn came to find Claudia wanted to be a medical engineer and work on new technology they use in hospitals. She was full of life and experiences. Cassian would boast like the proud cousin he was. Shara and Cassian would interpret the best they could to the rest, but it became obvious that Cassian was leaving some parts out, Claudia would sign something looking at Jyn and he would pause at what she was saying and wave his hand at her, trying to brush off what she was trying to say. Shara would giggle at their silent arguments. When everyone finished their dinners they started to separate in their own directions. Claudia said goodbye to everyone, she was staying in the dorms with her other classmates. 

Before she left she made a point to grab Shara and pulled her over to Jyn while Cassian was distracted talking to Kay. 

“Um apparently Claudia wanted to talk to you Jyn.” Shara said signing for Claudia. 

Claudia started quickly signing, shifting her eyes from Shara and Jyn. 

“She says she was so excited to meet you…. Cassian apparently called her mom Silvi the other night and talked about you for like an hour…. Silvi said she hadn’t heard him talk about a girl like that since high school…. Something about smelling like berries, didn’t quite get that.” Shara signed a few things back. “She felt like if a guy was talking about her like that she would want to know. Oh my gosh Jyny!” Shara said with excitement. 

Jyn was quiet but she grabbed Claudia into a hug. “Thank you.” She signed to her. Claudia smiled wide and giggled. Any question about Cassian’s feelings were answered. She felt slightly ignorant to even thinking that he wouldn’t like her now. 

Cassian saw them talking and came over. “We have to get you back to your teachers.” He signed to Claudia who nodded. She gave Jyn one more hug and then a long hug to Shara. 

“What were you talking about?” Cassian asked Jyn.    
“Just getting to know each other.” Jyn smiled at him, tempted to grab his hand. He smirked back at her with a knowing look. “Jyn, could we catch up with each other soon?” He asked. 

“Yes. I have my track meet tomorrow. But maybe Sunday?” She said. 

“Sunday is good.”    
Claudia started signing to him frantically about the time. He nodded back to her.

“I’ll text you.” He said quietly to Jyn. She smiled and watched him leave with Claudia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing this chapter with a little bit of my own personal agenda. I had a talk with some of the young teen girls I work with about confidence and building each other up this week. So I wanted to add a little bit of that into this chapter. I know I overthink things really badly and have had some encouraging people in my life that have helped me out even before I knew them very well.  
> I also wanted to highlight some American Sign Language! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Track Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track meet for the girls, with some great spectators.

“I still don’t understand why we didn’t tell them.” Kay commented as the clan of boys found some spots near the front of spectators on the track field. Kes was well prepared with some lawn chairs and blankets to sit, a yeti cooler of water and snacks for the team and their respective audience. Han was prepared for some “after lunch” refreshments.

“Because, it’s nice to surprise them. I always like it when Shara comes to my games. It’s good to support the girls and Yavin teams.” Kes explained.    
“But isn’t odd for us to show up this early?” Kay added, looking at the time.    
“It’s too early for your questions. Chill out Kay, you’ll get to see your girlfriend soon. ” Han said, fixing his sunglasses in the morning sun. Cassian chuckled at the boys arguing. 

Kay furrowed his brow. “She’s not my girlfriend.”    
“You two sound like teenagers. It’s good for us to be out here anyways. It’s supposed to be great weather all day. Get us out of classes and hallways. We get all day to support our friends and hang out. Nothing to complain about.” Luke said. They hall grumbled a general agreement. 

That morning was the track and field meet against Empire University, Yavin rivals in almost every sport. If the women's track team placed today they would go to regionals. Kes usually attended the meets when he was able, so Han seemed it was fair that he joined since he had started being with Leia. Luke and Bodhi were usually there to support their sisters. Kes was somehow able to convince Kay that he would enjoy the sport, that there was a lot of statistics involved. Not to mention Aurra would be thrilled to see him.    
Cassian’s excuse was the rest of them were going, so why not tag along. But it felt right coming to support Jyn, he knew this was important to her. 

"Can we offer anyone some coffee this morning?" Cassian heard and saw Bodhi and Chirrut walking in with a few thermos and a couple of bags of some kind of breakfast food. 

"Thank the gods for Imwe" Han said getting up to take the thermos. Cassian popped up and help set up Chirrut’s chair and Umbrella. "There you go Chirrut." He said helping him get sit down. "Oh is that Mr. Andor!" 

"Yes sir." He said, having a biscuit handed to him. 

"I am glad you are here! Who all came today?" 

" Looks like we got the whole gang. Luke, Kes Han, and Kay." Cassian told him. "Well we do have a group. I'm sure all the girls will be thrilled that their male significants are here." He said with a side grin. All the boys seemed to have their own reactions to that comment. Cassian pushed his hands across his shorts,  _ If only _ he thought to himself.

In the locker room the girls were getting ready. Jyn was listening to her loud music trying to get focused. Leia was re braiding her hair back. Aurra kept jumping up and down, readjusting the laces on her shoes. The girls were sharing the locker room with the girls from Empire, since they had the longest commute there. 

“Hey Skywalker!” One of the girls from across the room called Leia. She hated when people used her father’s last name for her. Most people called her by her middle name, Organa, or her other last name Amidala, her mother’s last name. Leia turned and knew exactly who it was. 

“What do you want Sloane?” Rae Sloane was leaning against the lockers along with some of the other Empire girls and their too tight uniforms.    
“I saw on your Insta that you’re with Solo.” Sloane said with a sly grin.    
“What’s it to you?” Leia asked snidely. 

“We were just wondering if you were his new main girl, or the side piece?” Sloane jabbed. 

Jyn turned around with a clenched fist. “What the actual fuck?” She uttered. She wasn’t as good at jabbing and taunts as the other girls. When someone got on her nerves enough, she was more inclined to promising threats then following through with them.

“Your right Tirla. She would have to be the side piece, he couldn’t put up with her type full time.” Rae said to her friend. Leia made a scoffing sound and before she could say something Jyn was about to jump across the benches and make it so Sloane couldn’t compete. But Aurra put out one of her long arms in front of Jyn. 

“I think this is very unsportsmanlike. We are women, we should be celebrating that we get to compete today. How about we apologize for our comments and hope one another a good meet.” Aurra said. She was always on the bright side of any situation. She smiled at both sets of girls. 

“Oh shut up Pishe. We all know you are seeing that nerd O’Conner. If he really was as intelligent as he acts he would have went to Empire. Now he’s just stuck with you and the other simple minded Yavin’s.” Tirla snarked at Aurra. Jyn saw the anger in Aurra’s eyes. 

“What’s going on here? We start in 10 minutes! Feet on the field girls.” Shara said starting to shoo everyone out. As team captain she was used to having to get everyone on task. The Empire girls went to their team, giggling menically. 

Leia grumbled and fiddled with her braid as they started to the field. “What’s wrong? Those Empire girls get to you?” Shara asked. 

"They said Kay was stuck with me because he chose Yavin." Aurra said,obviously running through all the possibilities and scenarios in her head of if Kay hadn't came to Yavin. Aurra was always the face of positivity while being the most brilliant girl amongst them. But her major fault was overthinking. 

“They asked if I was Han’s main girl or side piece.” Leia mumbled. 

“Ugh, those bitches. Ignore them.” Shara said patting her friend. 

Leia frowned. “We all know Han has sort of a reputation. What if they are right? What if I am just one of many?” 

“Leia, that’s ridiculous. You of all people know when to ignore heckling.” Shara commented. Leia still frowned. “I know it’s stupid. But she could be right. He could be running around being some kind of scoundrel right now.” She crossed her arms, feeling small. 

“I don’t think that’s the case.” Jyn said as they came around the corner onto the field. There were the boys, lounging about with the parents and other spectators on the Yavin side. Leia lit up when she saw Han, toothpick hanging out of his mouth, sunglasses on his nose, talking to Cassian. “Gosh it is the whole clan isn’t it.” Shara laughed seeing her boyfriend in his bright orange Yavin sweatshirt. Kes saw her and got up, starting cheering for the Yavin team. The rest of the boys stood up and joined in on the yelling and random clapping clattering of bells. Jyn grinned at the Cassian standing beside Chirrut and his bells. 

Aurra saw them and bounced on her feet. “HI KAY!” She yelled, waving enthusiastically. He waved his long arm back at her in a slightly timid. “I can’t believe they came! That’s so sweet! Look Jyny, even Cassian is here.” she added, still bouncing as they reached Baze. 

"Yeah, even Cassian is here." She mused to herself. She wasn't sure if he was looking at her from his sunglasses but she assumed he was. For a moment she thought he was a distraction, but that feeling was chased off by the thought that he was there for her, and she knew it, even if she couldn’t confirm it, Cassian was there for her. 

After a short group up the officials started, the girls lined up for the meet to officially begin. The distance runners started on the far track away from the others. During those races the other events would be happening. Jyn was the distance runner. Shara was a thrower. Leia was a jumper and short distance runner along with Aurra. The boys milled around the fields going to the different ones to cheer on different competitors of their choice. 

“Mr. Andor, would you mind walking me over to the distance track? It seems Jyn’s brother is occupied.” Chirrut said referring to Bodhi and Luke in their own bubble at the other track. 

“Absolutely.” Cassian said and offered Chirrut his shoulder to help lead him. 

“Do you usually come to the meets?” Cassian asked as they slowly walked. 

“As many as I can, most all that are here in town.” Chirrut said. “I have to say that I am glad to see that you are here.” 

“You are?” 

“Yes, of course. It is good for her to see that you are supportive of her.” 

Cassian was slightly for a moment, but he looked straightforward to the track at Jyn, who was stretching before the starting line. 

“She needs someone supportive.” Chirrut added. 

“Did she tell you about … us?” Cassian hesitated, not sure of any other ways to phrase it. 

“Yes she has, and I must say I think you are a good fit for one another.” 

Cassian stood in thought for a moment, he couldn’t help but smile to himself at this and run his hand through his hair in some nervous relief, feeling the comforting squeeze of Chirrut’s hand on his arm. “She’s an incredible person Imwe.” 

Chirrut giggled gleefully. “Do you assume I don’t know that Mr. Andor.” 

Jyn ran up to them as they came close to the line. 

“Are we ready Jyn?” Chirrut said as she grabbed his hand. 

“As I’ll ever be.” She sighed. She grimaced in nervousness.

“What is wrong?” Cassian asked before Chirrut.    
“Some of the Empire girls were getting fresh in the locker rooms with Leia and Aurra. I’m just rile up from it all.” She said avoiding his concerned eyes. 

“Good! Then it will be a good race!” Chirrut said.   
“I know, ‘emotions on the field and not in your feet’.” Jyn said quoting Baze. She hugged Chirrut before she turned towards the runners. But she stopped and turned around. 

“I’m glad you came Cassian.” She said with a smile. If he didn’t have Chirrut standing right beside him he would have grabbed her and crashed into her lips, but he held back. 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He smiled back at her. She grinned then ran off to the starting line. Chirrut yelled some odd cheers that only seemed to make sense to him and Jyn and then the runners took off. 

They stood for a few moments watching them. He knew the distance runners laps would take a long time but he just wanted to watch her for a moment. Cassian decided he liked watching her run. Her scrunched up face of concentration almost made him laugh. Her tight bun that pulled her hair away from her bright eyes. Her strong arms and legs pushing her forward. The way her feet hit the ground like she was angry at it being there. He wondered what she thought about in this state. Would she clear her mind of everything, or would think of everything and let it push her how it needed to on the track. She was fascinating to him. He made a note to ask her all these questions after the race. He could sit with her and let her talk about track like she had the English royals. Lock the doors to the apartment and pull her close to him and listen until she was done talking. Then he would kiss her and hold her, however she wanted. 

“I believe I would like to go sit back down Mr. Andor. I’ll be able to listen in on how the rest of the girls are doing. You’ll have to keep me updated on her though.” Chirrut interrupted Cassian’s train of thought about how he could hold her. Cassian nodded and put Chirrut’s hand back on his shoulder and took him back to their chairs. 

\----------

“Hurdles are starting, that’s Aurra’s event.” Kay said standing up with his notebook. The statistics calculations were neatly sorted on the page, showing the standings of all the girls and where they would be at the end of the meet, according to Kay. 

Cassian and Han stood up too with Kay to stretch their legs. “Think she’ll do alright Kay?” Han asked him.

“Her rankings are higher than her competitors. She doesn’t even have to come close to her record to win, so I have no doubt she will do quite well. She’s been spending a good amount of time preparing the past 3 weeks. We had to change dinner plans twice because of her training.” He said tapping on the notebook.    
“Dinner plans?........... Wait are you guys actually dating?” Han asked. 

“Yes of course. It’s been almost 4 weeks since our first date.”    
“Wait, what?” Cassian asked. “You’ve two have been dating for 4 weeks.”    
“Yes. We met in the Biochemistry lab and we seemed to have things in common so we decided to spend time together. We have had 5 study dates, 3 dinners, and 2 things she likes to call park days.” Kay talked like this wasn’t news to them.    
“You said she wasn’t your girlfriend!” Han said, taking off his sunglasses. 

“Kes asked if you were hanging out with her last week?” Cassian said right after, both in shock.

“We haven’t been hanging out, we have been dating. You know I don't like that terminology. I ‘hang out’ with my friends. I date the people I am interested in romantically. And she’s not my girlfriend. Aurra doesn’t like to use gender based titles. She says we are too evolved for that. She prefers to call me her ‘S.O.’” 

“S.O.?” Cassian asked, still in shock.   
“Significant other. Or as she likes to say ‘Significant O’Conner’. She’s quite funny.” He informed them, like they should have known all along. He chuckled at the comment. 

Cassian and Han both shared a look and a slight laugh. 

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Han said throwing up his hands. “You’ve been dating that african GODDESS for a month and none of your roommates knew about it.” 

“Well it is Aurra and I in the relationship. I assumed you would eventually find out if things progressed.” 

“Progressed?” Han started, but then the starting bell rang, getting everyone into position. 

“Shush it’s starting.” Kay said as they took their places. 

Aurra was a great runner. She was well above the other girls when she finished the hurdles. But as she turned back to the race one of the girls tripped on the last hurdle beside her and launched straight into her. Aurra tripped back hard, her ankle and shoulder hitting the ground in an awkward way. When the other girl moved off of Aurra, she was curled up in pain not getting up. 

“Is she ok?” Cassian said leaning towards the scene. Before anyone could respond Kay was suddenly by her side. Cassian watched his friend check her over and talk to her as the medics came up to her. The medic told her something and suddenly Kay had scooped her up in his arms, carrying her towards the medics van. 

They jogged over to the van. Shara and Iden were already listening in on what was happening. Han and Cassian hung back and waited till Shara moved away from the van. 

“She alright?” Cassian asked. 

“Dislocated shoulder and ankle. They’re talking about taking her to the hospital. I have to go tell Baze.” She said hurriedly and ran off. Cassian moved close to the van. He saw Kay holding on to Aurra’s hand. “Do I need to come to the hospital with you?” Kay asked. 

“I don’t think you need to, Baze will send one of the girls with me probably.” Aurra said, only half as chipper as she usually was. “Would it make you uncomfortable if I did come?” Kay asked. 

“Of course not. Would it make you feel more emotionally secure to be there? So you could ask questions and check on my status?” She asked with a small smile. Cassian had to commend her on knowing Kay’s language. 

“It would.” He nodded. He watched Kay do something he had never seen. He leaned over and kissed Aurra’s head. It was probably the most affectionate thing he had witnessed his best friend do. “I’ll drive over so we don’t have to find a way back.” Kay said, snapping back into his normal planning self. “Brilliant idea S.O.” She nodded and let him leave the van. He stopped by Cassian. “She ok?” He asked.    
“They are going to take her to the hospital. I’m going to start that way so I can meet them there.”    
“Take my car. Then you don’t have to walk all the way back to campus.” Cassian offered, fishing for his keys. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll ride with Han.” 

“Thanks Cassian.” He said and took his keys. 

“The whole apartment, smitten with the women’s track team. Who would have thought that would happen? We should buy t-shirts.” Han laughed. He could see Cassian run his hand through his hair at the mention of being smitten. 

“Don’t worry man, you’ll be getting her soon.” Han said patting Cassian on the back.    
Cassian somehow knew he was right. 

“Jyn’s race only has two more laps. I’m gonna take Chirrut over.” Cassian said and Han patted him on the back. 

Cassian, Chirrut, Bodhi, and Luke walked over to Jyn’s race. 

Jyn had eliminated every feeling from her mind. All she felt was the levels of her breathing and heart. She wasn’t quite sure where she actually was in the rankings of the race but she new she was ahead. The alarm went off for last lap and she picked up her moderate pace by a few beats. She came around the last corner and saw him. There was Cassian with Chirrut, Bodhi, and Luke cheering her on. She smiled at the cheers of her brother and Chirrut. But something about Cassian whistling, calling out her name, made her feel full of light. Her legs pushed her a little closer to him. She didn’t care as much about the race, she just wanted to finish it and throw herself into his arms. But then she realized she was winning. She was around 20 yards from the end and she pumped hard, getting a yard further than Tirla. She crossed the line first and everyone for Yavin cheered loudly. She slowed down and pulled to the side of the track out of the way of the other runners. She sat down on the ground for a moment, letting her legs rest. 

Before she could get up she was being pulled up by Iden and Lupi. Jyn kept an eye on Cassian during the transaction of listening to rankings. She intended to get to him after that but Iden pulled her back to the main track to start the ending ceremonies. 

“Where is Aurra?” She asked Leia as they all lined up. 

“She dislocated her ankle and shoulder after one of the Empire girls tripped into her. The medics took her to the hospital, Kay went with her.” Leia explained. 

“Do we need to go to the hospital?!” Jyn said in concern. 

“I’m not sure yet. We’ll call once it’s over.” 

Jyn nodded. Yavin came ahead in 5 of their events, putting them in the position to move on to regionals. All the girls were required to stay for rankings so the boys started wrapping up their stuff.    
Kes, Han, and Cassian wrapped up their chairs and snacks and got them ready to put in the Falcon. When the girls were released they all went to take showers. 

Cassian’s phone went off and he saw it was Kay. 

“Hey man, how's the patient?” Cassian asked. 

“She’s doing better, they have bandaged her, but she says she would like some food. She mentioned that the girls usually do Imwe’s after meets. Are you all going that way?” 

“Kes, is there a plan for Imwe’s?” Cassian asked. 

“It’s tradition. I’m going to drive some of the girls over once they're ready.” Kes said. 

“Sounds like that’s the plan. We will meet you there.” Cassian told Kay. 

“Would you mind bringing my car? I know that means you’ll have to go back to the apartment.” Kay asked. 

“Sure man, whatever you need. I’ll get Han to drop me off there.” Cassian told him. 

“Thank you Cassian, I appreciate your help.” Kay said and then clicked off.    
Han reluctantly agreed to take Cassian over to the apartment. They all decided they would make it to Imwe’s by the time the girls were ready anyways so it wouldn’t take long. Han dropped Cassian off near the apartment and then went back to get Leia and Jyn. Cassian went into the apartment and found Kay’s keys and went to his small electric car to drive to Imwe’s. 

He moved swiftly as possible. He wanted to celebrate with Jyn. Tell her how well she did. How proud he was of her. Find a moment alone with her….. Lay it all out for her. Give her anything she needed. The thoughts pushed him quickly to the diner.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end! Considering a squeal right now! Let me know if you would like more of my version of these characters! Hope you enjoy. Especially Aurra and Kay fans, this one is for you.


	10. Quiera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Te quiera" is all Cassian needs to say.

Cassian got to the diner and saw everyone was already there, except the one person that mattered to him at that moment. “Hey everyone.” He muttered out as they were getting orders of food and were pushing tables together like normal. 

“Cassian thank you so much for letting us use your car.” Aurra said, waving her good arm towards him. Her left arm was in a sling and her ankle bound up in a bandage was laying on Kay’s lap. “Of course, how are you?” He asked still looking around for Jyn.    
“I’m fine, they popped everything back into place and said I just needed to rest it.”    
“She had correctly diagnosed it as well. One of the doctors didn’t even check the right x-ray and she was able to correct them.” Kay said not taking his eyes off of Aurra as he exchanged keys with Cassian. “I’m glad it wasn’t any worse Aurra.” Cassian said and glanced around the room again, stuffing his keys into his pockets. 

“Cassian, were you able to get my notebook?” Kay said suddenly looking at him. 

“Oh no I wasn't, did you leave it on the field?” Cassian said. 

“I believe in the excitement of everything I must have dropped it when I picked up Aurra. I’ll have to go back and find it.” Kay said in apprehension.    
“We’ll go look after dinner. Maybe I can text Jyn to look for it.” Aurra said, pulling out her phone. 

“Jyn’s still at the field?” Cassian jerked his attention to her. 

“Yeah, when we got here she realized she left her wallet in her locker so she jumped the trolley to go back and get it. I swear someone needs to tie that thing to her crystal necklace, then maybe she wouldn’t forget it.” Leia told Cassian. 

Cassian ran through the information quickly. “Kay, I’ll go look for your notebook, I’ll see you all in a bit.” He said quickly and flew out the door. 

The table all shared a knowing look with a slight sigh of accomplishment before continuing their conversations. 

Jyn was lucky enough that the trolley didn’t have too many stops on it’s way to the campus fields. She still had enough adrenaline when she got there to jog back to the locker rooms and grab her wallet as the custodians were cleaning up. When she walked back out she was surprised to see Cassian walking up to the field. 

She was tempted to run to him and fall into his arms, like some Hallmark movie, but she wasn’t quite sure why he was there. He saw her and smiled wide, jogging to her. “Jyn.” He said as he reached her. “Cassian, what are you doing here?” She asked in confusion. 

“Kay left his notebook. I told him I would come look for it.” He explained, but didn’t take his eyes off of her. “Oh well, I’ll help you look.” Jyn said and started to turn away. Cassian caught her hand before she moved away. 

“Wait.” He said and she turned back to him. “Jyn can I say something?” Cassian said. A stroke of confidence blew through him as he realized they were absolutely alone. She moved a little closer to him as she squeezed his hand. “What is it Cassian?” She said with a small smile. 

He smiled back at her, looking between her eyes and mouth and hands. 

“You were amazing today. I am really happy I came to see you. You should be really proud of yourself. You are brilliant.” He held tight to her hand. She gave him a toothy grin. 

“Thank you Cassian.” She liked saying his name, it made her feel slightly possessive of him. 

He grinned back. She tilted her head to him with an amused look. 

“You know how I want to be with you, don’t you?” He said, after a beat. 

She chuckled and nodded. “I have a very strong assumption based on some recent information.” 

He smiled again. He could be in this moment with her forever. “I’m not going to ask where all the information came from. But I do hope that means that you’re ok if I kiss you right now.” He said moving one of his hands near her face. 

“I think I would be thoroughly disappointed if you didn’t.” She said. He chuckled and moved his hand to her neck. He pulled her close and she leaned into him. He leaned down and with one more reassuring smile from her and and the sparkle in her beautiful green eyes, he kissed her softly. 

There was nothing awkward about the kiss. It was soft and deliberate. He gently rubbed his thumb against her neck near her pulse. Her free hand flew up to his arm, encouraging his touches. He pulled away from her other hand that he was still holding and wound it around her waist, pulling her fully against him. She moved her now free hand straight to his neck and slowly creeped her fingers into his soft hair. This made him desperate for her and he pushed their kiss a little further. She wanted more as well and she hungrily ran her tongue across his lips. Without hesitation he kissed her harder, intertwining their tongues and moving his hands against her back and sides. 

He slowed for a moment and pulled back. He wanted to see her eyes. See how she felt. Make sure she wasn’t repulsed by him. He looked her over quickly when he pulled away and she just smiled wide, her eyes bright with happiness. He leaned his chin against her forehead and kissed it. He held her there in his arms a moment. 

_ Mine.  _ Jyn mused to herself, taking in everything. The way he smelled like palm trees today and the way his hands were locked behind her back. 

“Finally” She thought out loud. He chuckled and held her on to her a little tighter. “Oh! We need to get the notebook.” She realized, she pulled away from him. 

“Oh Kay’s, why are we rushing?” He asked following her. 

“They turn the sprinklers on two hours after a meet. If we don’t get it now it will be ruined.” She said looking around the field. Cassian grinned at her need to help someone else, especially his friend. Reluctantly they split up and Jyn found it near the field. Cassian celebrated the find with another kiss. 

“I’m assuming everyone is at Imwe’s?” Jyn asked tucking her hands into his. 

“Yeah, you want to head that way?” Cassian said, ready to follow her and do whatever she wanted. 

“I was thinking, since all of our roommates are occupied, perhaps we might treat ourselves with a little alone time before having to face all of them again.” She said slowly running a hand around the collar of his t-shirt. 

“Have I told you how brilliant you are?” Cassian said, leaning a soft kiss onto her cheek. She giggled and nodded. 

“So, is that something you want?” She asked with warm touches on his neck. 

He moved slowly down to her ear and pressed his lips against her lobe. 

“Te quiera, Jyn.” He said softly. The words sent shivers through her arms that were wrapped around his neck. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck right below her ear. “I hoping that means yes.” She uttered out, trying to drive away the loss of control she felt in her body. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. “It means, I want you Jyn.” He said in almost a whisper. She gasped at this and leaned up for a hard kiss. One that she never wanted to end.   


  
  


\---------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

4 Weeks later: 

Cassian was watching the way the morning sun from his window was casting a rainbow of colors on the floor as it filtered through Jyn’s crystal necklace. She was curled up in a ball in her now favorite t-shirt of his. His arm was tucked under hers across her stomach. She was just waking up, yawning with her eyes closed, one of her hands wound up in her hair. Cassian had just woke up from the sounds of who assumed Kay was in the kitchen, but he wanted to enjoy this rare quiet moment with just Jyn.

She opened her eyes to his dark ones looking over her. “Buenos dias estrella.” He whispered in her ear. She grinned at this endearment he had bestowed on her. The past four weeks were full of learning about each other with dates and spending time together as much as possible, with or without their friends. Sweet kisses and happy moments filled their time together. He would make her dinners when she had to study and didn’t have time to go to get dinner. She would make him late cups of tea and coffee when he had a work assignment that kept him up all through the night. He had joined her for two Chirrut and Baze dinners, who happily accepted him into their home. 

In the short time they were happy just being Cassian and Jyn. Their intimate moments were pure and full of passion, just like their personalities. She had only stayed in the apartment a couple of times but he relished in this domestic feeling of waking up beside her in the mornings after spending late hours wrapped up in each others arms. She delighted in the way he touched her, even when he didn’t want to talk, he could touch and she would feel complete with her. 

“You can sleep a little longer.” He told her, running a lazy finger along her face. 

Jyn kissed him and pulled him close to her. “Tea, I want tea.” she sighed and then let him go. He lingered his hand near her as she stretched out of the bed. “I’m gonna go make me some, you want some coffee?” She pulled herself out of the bed.

“Sure estrella.” He leaned out of bed to touch her hand before she pulled on her shorts. She leaned back and kissed him. “I’ll be right back.” She smiled at him. She pulled on her shorts and left his room quietly. 

The sight in the common room surprised Jyn. Aurra Pishe was flitting around the kitchen making coffee and quiche. She was dressed in a beautiful yellow dress that complimented her complexion. “Good morning Jyny!” She said in her normal chipper voice.

“Morning Aurra, what are you doing here?” Jyn said moving into the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

“I stayed the night so Kay and I could get up early. We had to get ready for church.”    
“Staying the night? Now you're taking him to church? Who are you Aurri?” Jyn asked. She knew that church was a sacred thing for Aurra and her family. No matter what Aurra’s religious feelings were now, she still attended church with her family twice a month. Taking Kay seemed like a big step for them.    
“Yeah! I wanted to make sure we both woke up early to make our side dish for lunch. Grandma wants to meet him and Kay says that in normal relationships it is expected for couples to meet significant family and friend members around the 2 to 3 month mark.” She said with excitement. Jyn huffed out a small laugh. Aurra and Kay were made for each other. Jyn smiled at how cute they were. Always complimentary of each other, but still being so intelligent that they understood each other's unconventional ways.

Jyn turned on Cassian’s ancient coffee maker and filled it with his favorite coffee grounds from Cuba. 

Shara popped her head out from Kes’ room at the smell of coffee. “Jyn, is that the cubano cafe?” She asked. Jyn nodded and pulled out an extra cup. “Oh bueno.” Shara sighed, slipping out while closing the door not to wake Kes. “I’ve been up for an hour going over my licensing notes. I’m dying for a cup.” Shara said, her Guatemalan accent stronger in the mornings. Shara was taking her first part of her piloting test in a week and was locked into study mode. 

Leia crept out from Han’s room like she was being sneaky. She looked up and saw her collection of friends. “Oh hi everyone.” She said with a blush reaching her cheeks. 

“Morning Leia.” All the girls said quietly.    
“You girls want breakfast? I made quiche!” Aurra said. They all agreed to a plate and started handing out utensils and plates. “So what are you all doing here?” Shara said. Her and Kes had been together long enough that her presence over night in the apartment was nothing new. 

“Late night bar clean up.” Leia explained quickly, not wanting to give too much away. 

“Spanish lessons went a bit over.” Jyn said. 

“Hmm, su que va?” Shara asked. 

“Va bien.” Jyn said shortly, trying to find the right translation. “Aurra is taking Kay to church.” Jyn told them pouring her tea. “Woooow.” Said Shara in surprise. 

“He’s meeting Grandma Windu? That’s exciting!” Leia told Aurra who smiled wide. “I can’t even imagine Han meeting mom, much less dad. Maybe Uncle Ben?” Leia thought with a slight panic in her face. Jyn nodded in agreement, imagining how Anakin Skywalker would react to Han Solo.   


“It’s not mom and dad yet, but Grandma is very excited to meet him.” Aurra said with a smile. 

Jyn wanted to gather her friends up in a hug and feel share their happiness together. 

Kay came out of his room in a navy suit and yellow tie that matched Aurra's dress, that made him look even taller than his 6’6 stature. 

Shara let out a long whistle. “Looking fit O'Conner,” Jyn said laughing slightly. 

“Thank you Jyn.” Kay said, fixing his toe in slight pride. “According to my alarm we need to leave in 15 minutes Aurra.” 

“Very good. I’ll go get my shoes and bag.” She said. 

“I will wrap up the deviled eggs.” Kay said going to the fridge. 

“You nervous Kay?” Leia asked digging into her food. 

“Aurra has assured me that my apprehension would be wasted and has prepared me for many of the things her grandmother will be expected to ask me. I believe I will do quite well with that side of her family.” Kay said but Jyn noticed he kept pushing on his glasses, the nervous tick similar to Cassian pushing his hair back. 

The coffee pot beeped and she grabbed Cassian’s cup with her own tea. “Well good luck Kay, I think they will like you.” She said and gave him a smile before heading back to Cassian’s room. 

She took a moment to look back at her little made up family all happy, and she felt full. 

She went back into Cassian’s room and handed him his coffee. He took a sip and put it on the bed stand while pulling her into bed and laying his head on her stomach. She sipped on her tea with one hand and gently played with his hair with her other. Both felt complete. No one’s past mattered, none of their flaws, none of their worries. Just them laying in bed enjoying one another. Feeling needed and wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part! I have a couple of squeals in mind so look out for those in the near future. Thank you all so much for reading my first fan fic with Archive. I have enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction I am posting in about 5 years. So I hope you all enjoy it and any notes on improvements is helpful! Also suggestions of later scenes as well. This is a slow burn fluff story with all the love! There are themes of the modern drug cartel, border situation, and the travel situations of foreign students. I am borrowing from different themes, while not trying to be insulting or abusive to the theme. Like I said, notes are helpful!


End file.
